En Armonía
by Ismael-PX
Summary: Touya se encuentra con N en ciudad Mayólica y este decide invitarlo a la Noria... Y a partir de ahí, todo se complica.
1. N de Noria

La tormenta de risas, sonidos estridentes y de luces llamativas se arremolinaba alrededor de Touya, dejándole los sentidos fatigados, como si no tuviese ya suficiente con correr detrás de esas sabandijas del Equipo Plasma. Pero no parecía que una fuerza benevolente le ayudase a capturarlos, y menos en el ambiente donde estaba. De verdad que le iba a coger manía al Parque de Atracciones de Ciudad Mayólica como siguiese un segundo más allí. Cientos de personas recorrían los tenderetes con calmado sosiego, niños y niñas revoloteaban sin rumbo hasta que se paraban a mirar los bufones de pokeballs con caras expectantes y ojos brillantes y los vendedores ambulantes se esforzaban en demostrar que su género era el mejor a base de gritos. _Y encima es de noche_, pensó. Ojalá tuviese la vista de un Luxray, todo sería más fácil. O al menos tener uno bien guardado dentro de una pokeball, eso también serviría. Pero no, tenía que apañarse con sus ojos y su suerte, de la cual estaba empezando a dudar que aun la conservase. Casi jadeando, dio un alto cerca del Pikachu Gigante, justo en la entrada del recinto, apoyándose en una columna próxima. Cerró los ojos un momento, permitiéndose provisionarse de oxigeno. Aquello no iba bien, nada bien. Encontrarse a Bel y a su padre en la ciudad no había sido un golpe de fortuna, desde luego, pero si lo había sido la espectacular intervención de Kamitsure. Bendijo a esa mujer para sus adentros. Pero aun así, esos rastreros ladrones se las habían apañado bien para huir solo como una rata lo haría. Y allí estaba él, cual superhéroe que iba en busca de los villanos. _Sobretodo eso, Superhéroe. _Touya no creía que fuese alguien tan especial como ser catalogado así, pero por lo visto, la gente se empeñaba en hacerlo. Levantó la cabeza y se sumió aun más en sus pensamientos. _Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, me toca parar los pies a esos ladrones. Muy bien, Touya, eres único hasta para meterte en líos_. Una alarma mental interrumpió su meditación. De pronto sintió que alguien le observaba. Una mirada penetrante. Fuerte. Le dio un escalofrío. ¿Imaginaciones suyas, quizá? Sí, seguro que era eso, había cientos de personas aquella noche en el Parque, probablemente una se le quedó mirando y ya está. Removió la cabeza para alejar la sensación de acoso y dejó la mochila para buscar algo que beber. _Por el amor de Arceus, que me queden Aguas Frescas_, rogó. Bingo. Una botella de agua cuadrada asomó entre las pociones para la alegría de Touya, quién se la bebió con algarabía. Pero antes de poder acabársela, en su cabeza volvieron a sonar las alarmas de estar siendo observado. Y sonaban terriblemente fuerte. Cogió la mochila del suelo y miró a todos lados con cierto nerviosismo. _Como para no estar nervioso_, se consoló. Pero no había nadie sospechoso. Ancianos, algún crío con sus padres, feriantes… Pero nadie más.

-Estás buscando al Equipo Plasma, ¿verdad? –oyó decir a sus espaldas. Del sobresalto dejó caer la mochila con tan mala pata que todo su contenido se esparció por el suelo. Se giró tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes pardos acechándolo, escaneándolo si hubiese sido humanamente posible. Su mirada se desenfocó hasta poder reconocer a un chico de pelo verde, gorra blanca y negra y sonrisa enigmática… N. El muchacho de Pueblo Terracota. El entrenador que hablaba con los Pokémon.

Antes de poder decir nada, N se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de él.

-Si no me equivoco, parece que han huido al Parque de Atracciones –señaló la zona más profunda del parque, cerca de la Montaña Rusa que era el gimnasio de Kamitsure. Sonrió de nuevo, y sin mediar más palabra se agachó y empezó a recoger todo lo que se le había caído a Touya: pociones, elixires y algún repelente-. Vaya, sin duda eres un entrenador bien equipado –comentó N sin dejar de guardar cosas, y Touya siguió sin poder arrancar un ruido de su boca, por mucho que quisiese. El acecho del otro entrenador había ido demasiado rápido y confuso, pero ante las circunstancias, se obligó a agacharse y a recoger su mochila.

-G-gra… -acertó a decir antes de verse sorprendido por la mano de N, que se había transformado en una garra alrededor de su brazo.

-Ven conmigo –dijo el chico del pelo verde. No era una pregunta. Ni mucho menos era una petición. Era una orden.

Lo arrastró entre el gentío, para más confusión de Touya. _Vale, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué demonios pinta N aquí?_

-Decidí venir a Mayólica a ver los Estadios, y de paso decidí dar una vuelta por el Parque y de pronto te vi –comentó N como si le acabase de leer la mente al otro chico-. ¿Sabes? Sin tener en cuenta como esos deportistas usan a los Pokémon para fortalecerse y competir como bárbaros, este sitio no está tan mal. Se respira… Armonía.

Touya debió mirarlo con cierto escepticismo para que N volviese a hablar.

-Vale, sabía que el Equipo Plasma estaba en esta ciudad, y al verte a ti corriendo y más pendiente de tu alrededor que de pasártelo bien en las atracciones, ate cabos. Tampoco hay que ser un genio. Pero lo de los Estadios es verdad –rió suavemente, y se giró para mirarlo con aquellos ojos misteriosos.

_Bueno, podría ser perfectamente cierto. Tampoco es que me haya esforzado en parecer un espía buscando a su objetivo, para cualquiera que me viese correr estaba claro que no he venido al parque a montarme en la Montaña Rusa. _Pero aun así, la respuesta del muchacho no lo satisfizo del todo, aunque prefirió callárselo.

-No están… -comentó N mirando a todas direcciones. Y era verdad. Ni rastro de los ladrones. Porras, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Mira… N –por alguna extraña razón le costó decir su nombre-. No tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo que encontrarlos ya. Enseguida. Esos ladron…

Otra vez lo agarró el otro chico por el brazo y lo siguió arrastrando, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Touya le dijo.

-¡Vamos a montarnos en la noria a ver si los vemos! –exclamó, como si fuese la mejor idea del siglo. El otro entrenador se volvió a ver atrapado en los deseos de N, pues antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, ya había llegado ante el enorme circulo de metal. - Las norias me fascinan: su movimiento… su dinámica… ¡Es un compendio de belleza matemática! –volvió a exclamar con el entusiasmo de un niño de 5 años.

-N, en serio. No tengo tiempo. No. Lo. Tengo. –de verdad que intentó ser amable, pero aquello ya le empezaba a molestar. Estaba cansado y nervioso, y lo último que le hacía falta era que alguien a quién apenas conocía, y que encima le retó a un combate la primera vez que se vieron, malgastase su tiempo, por lo que su voz salió con algo de rudeza.

Y como si su cabeza estuviese atrapada en una burbuja que no le permitiese escuchar al otro chico, N arrastró a Touya hasta la entrada de la Noria y fue a la taquilla a comprar las entradas. _Podría aprovechar ahora para huir y encontrar a esas sabandijas, _se dijo. Y más que dispuesto que estaba a hacerlo. Pero cuando se giró, vio una enorme cola detrás suyo, esperando a poder subir al enorme armatoste giratorio. N le había dejado justo en el punto de espera situado entre dos vallas cuando fue a comprar. _Geniaaaal_. Solo podría salir cuando hubiese bajado de la atracción. Con resignación, se volvió a girar y cogió la entrada que el entrenador de pelo verde le tendía con esa reservada sonrisa. Y cuando la compuerta de su cabina en forma de pokeball estuvo abierta, se subió con un suspiro, deseando de verdad que aquel viaje rotatorio le sirviese para localizar al Equipo Plasma.

Aunque una cosa debía reconocer: en cuanto la Noria se empezó a mover sintió ese leve cosquilleo de emoción que siente un niño cuando se sube por primera vez. Vio como el suelo se alejaba de sus pies y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Antes que nada… -empezó N con un tono que no tenía nada que ver con el sonido calmado y enigmático que había sido su voz hasta el momento- debes saber que soy el líder del Equipo Plasma.

Y ¡puf! Sonrisa fuera. Ojos desorbitados. Y una expresión de desconcierto pintó la cara de Touya. Debía ser terriblemente divertida, y si no se paró a mirarse en el reflejo del cristal fue por la oleada de miedo que le sobrevino. _Líder… del… Equipo Plasma…_ Pronunció mentalmente cada palabra con lentitud, asegurándose que entendía su significado. Sus alarmas mentales hoy no daban abasto. "¡Estás con el líder del enemigo!" exclamaba su cerebro. "¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!" le gritó la razón. Y de buen grado lo hubiese hecho, si señor, si no tuviese el riesgo de hacerse mucha pupa si se le ocurría salir de esa cabina.

-Ghechis me pidió luchar junto a él para salvar a los Pokémon –prosiguió con esa voz que le puso los pelos de punta -. Quiere que le ayude a liberarlos del yugo humano. Y eso es lo que quiero yo también… Creo.

N soltó un suspiro angustiado y se removió en su sitio.

-¿Tienes la más mínima idea del número de Pokémon que habitan en este mundo?

Como si Touya estuviese con ánimos para responder. N lo miró y vio que tenía la boca abierta y la expresión de pánico se mezcló con la de nerviosismo.

-Siento… Siento haberte tendido esta encerrona. Lo siento mucho. No… No formaba parte de ningún plan trazado por la mano de Ghechis, lo he hecho porque… necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.

Al otro entrenador le empezó a atacar un TIC en el ojo. O al menos eso le pareció a N.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien? Sé que todo esto es muy… extraño, pero teng… QUIERO hablar contigo.

El miedo dejó paso a la rabia y el chico saltó como un resorte.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿Qué si estoy bien? Vamos, divinamente. El cabecilla de una panda de ladrones a los que los Líderes de Gimnasio, así por su cara bonita, me han mandado capturar, me intercepta en un parque de atracciones y me engatusa para tenderme una trampa en la noria. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? –dijo con ácida ironía, tan impropia de él. Pero no era el momento de andarse con medias tintas.

El otro entrenador se dedicó a callar y escuchar, sabiendo que todo lo que le echaba en cara era verdad.

-¿Me… puedes… escuchar… ahora? No te voy a hacer nada malo–dijo con voz pausada y calmada, alzando las manos e intentando tranquilizar a Touya. Este se lo quedo mirando con ira ardiente en sus ojos, pero se sentó, esperando a que las excusas de N fueran lo suficientemente buenas para no tirarle desde la cabina- El Equipo Plasma quiere liberar a los Pokémon. Ghechis es lo que quiere y desea con fervor. Los Siete Sabios igual. Y yo también… O al menos eso creo, como te he dicho antes. Antes de conocerte a ti y a tu equipo, estaba seguro de que es lo que mi corazón anhelaba: un mundo de humanos, y un mundo de Pokémon. Un mundo Blanco y otro Negro. Y me creía un superhéroe por pensar y actuar así, la verdad –río amargamente-. Pero… cuando me venciste en Pueblo Terracota… Cuando oí a tus Pokémon hablar… Mi determinación zozobró –dijo con una serenidad aplastante reflejada en los ojos. Touya podría haberse apostado su mano a que no mentía, y no se hubiese equivocado.

-¿Y qué te dijeron mis Pokémon? –preguntó con recelo, aunque un poco más calmado.

-Eso es algo que no te voy a decir de momento–dijo N, sonriendo-. Pero lo que me ha llevado a… "secuestrarte" –tuvo mucho cuidado al pronunciar aquella palabra- es para preguntarte algo.

Aquello dejo a Touya totalmente desarmado. "Preguntarte algo". Una pregunta. Una simple pregunta. Lo había llevado allí solo para preguntarle. Eso no es lo que se había imaginado cuando le reveló que era el Líder de los Ladrones.

-¿Tú… -N miró por el cristal a todas las personas, que como hormiguitas, paseaban entre las vistosas luces-…Qué crees que debería hacer?

¿Touya creía antes que lo había desarmado? ¡Já! Ahora sí que estaba desorientado.

-¿Hacer… con qué? –se sentía bastante estúpido en aquella conversación.

-Dejar o no dejar el Equipo Plasma. Continuar con sus ideales o rebatirlos –concretó. N tenía una expresión pensativa, y en su cara se reflejaba un debate en su interior, una polémica mental que lo hacía sufrir.

-P-pero… Yo no… No sé qué decirte –el otro entrenador volvía a estar aturdido y un leve mareo se apoderó de él. Se acarició el puente de la nariz y suspiró, intentando pensar que hacer-. No me puedes preguntar algo como eso. No puedes hacerlo –lo miró directamente, a esos pozos verdes que eran sus ojos, y se sintió algo turbado-. N, no me lo puedes preguntar porque yo no soy nadie para responderte. Ni yo ni nadie. ¡Es una locura que me preguntes que hacer! Eso tienes que decidirlo tú, valiéndote de tus metas y tus deseos –_Genial, Touya, la estás diciendo al líder del Equipo Plasma que haga lo que quiera. Braaaaavo por ti_. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía que no estaba del todo mal lo que le decía a N-. Has elegido un camino… El Equipo Plasma. Y te has movido siguiendo su ideal. Si ahora dudas, es que no era el camino que tanto deseabas, o al menos eso creo yo. Y lo que no puedes hacer es preguntarle a otro que debes hacer, porque si sigues así te transformarás en un títere sin voluntad. Si no sabes que hacer… medita. Ordena tus ideas y convicciones. Haz un orden de intereses y entonces descubrirás que tienes que hacer –definitivamente la filosofía de vida no era el fuerte de Touya, pero para responder al confuso N se guió por su instinto y la lógica, así no sabía si lo había hecho del todo bien.

Pero N sonreía. Ampliamente. Y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Touya -¿había dicho su nombre? ¡Había dicho su nombre! N se echó para delante para acercarse al otro chico-. Toda la razón. Eres la primera persona que logra poner en negro sobre blanco mis pensamientos, de verdad. Y te lo agradezco. Gracias –no supo muy bien en que momento las manos de N se acercaron lentamente a las suyas, ni en que momento las aprisionaron con delicadeza. Lo que sí que supo es que su corazón le dio un vuelco y se puso a latir como un caballo desbocado. Y que no hizo nada para apartarse.

-Si sigo el camino del Equipo Plasma… Tú y yo seremos rivales. Eso será inevitable –sí, tenía razón, en algún momento tendrían que enfrentarse seriamente-. Pero… ¿Dos rivales pueden ser amigos, no? Quiero decir, no es lo mismo ser enemigos que rivales, ¿cierto?

Touya pensó en Bel y en Cheren. Era verdad, ellos eran rivales, pero antes que nada, eran amigos. Y pensó en que no quería tener a N como enemigo.

-S-supongo que tienes razón… -las manos del entrenador de pelo verde se estrecharon sobre las suyas, haciendo que el corazón le latiese más rápido. N lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y por extraño que pareciese, Touya no sintió ningún miedo ni ganas de apartarse.

-¿Sabes? –dijo N- No sé cuando, pero algún día… Te invitaré a mí casa –se removió un poco sobre su asiento, sentándose en la punta, casi levantándose-. ¿Querrás venir? –le preguntó, inclinándose hacia él- Podremos charlar… -sus ojos tenían una expresión que Touya no supo identificar… ¿ternura, quizá?- Jugar con Anthea y Concordia… -se reclinó hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y atrapó con fuerzas las manos del otro chico, sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar- Y también…

Touya supo muy bien que iba a pasar entonces. Casi con clarividencia, supo que N lo iba… lo iba a BESAR. Y él no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. No sabía por qué, quizá por la intensidad el momento, pero no iba a apartar la cabeza cuando sus labios chocasen. No, no iba a hacerlo. N tenía sus manos atrapadas, eso le valió a su cerebro como excusa barata para dejarse llevar. Los ojos del otro entrenador desprendían una mezcla entre afecto y seguridad. Y entonces lo vio. Más bien lo sintió. Esa atracción hacía N. Ese magnetismo que desprendía el chico y que había hecho que lo siguiese allá dónde lo llevase, pese a las quejas de su cerebro. Aquello es lo que le llamaba a no impedir que N hiciese lo que quisiese. Y estaba tan cerca. Tan… cerca. Sus narices se rozaron y sus ojos se observaron cuando sus labios estaban a un milímetro de tocarse.

CLINK CLONK. Un estrepitoso chirrido metálico y un brusco balanceo anunciaron la vuelta completa a la Noria. Fin del viaje, chicos. N soltó un furioso bufido y se apartó malhumorado cuando las puertas se abrieron. No hubo beso. No hubo NADA. Touya se quedó aun sentando confuso, mareado y con un nudo en el estómago que precedió a un vacío angustioso. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar pero no pasó? Empezó a respirar deprisa, pues se dio cuenta que hasta el momento había aguantado la respiración. N ya se había bajado cuando lo miro resignado, esperando a que él también bajase. Con un pequeño saltito, tocó de pies a tierra. _¿Qué demonios ha estado a punto de pasar ahí dentro?_ Era la única pregunta que Touya se podía hacer que tuviese un mínimo de sentido. Y sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta, aunque se cerebro se negase a decir la palabra. _Beso_. Vale, aquella situación ya había llegado demasiado lejos. O no. _Santo Arceus, ¿qué clase de cosas estoy pensado? _Sumido en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta que N había echado a andar y que sus pies, por iniciativa propia, lo estaban siguiendo, porque él no recordaba haber dado la orden.

Para cuando hubieron salido del recinto de la Noria, la gente del Parque había reducido su número a la mitad. Quizá más. Pero eso a Touya no parecía importarle.

-Touya… -empezó a decir N, y el chico levantó la cabeza tan deprisa que se mareó.

-¡Oh, señor N! –oyó exclamar entre los arbustos- ¿Se encuentra sano y salvo, nuestro señor? –dos reclutas del Equipo Plasma surgieron entre las sombras dispuestos a defender a su Líder. Lo que no oyeron fue el chasquido de lengua de N, y tampoco vieron su cara de enorme fastidio al ser interrumpido. Solo el otro chico la vio y la supo leer. Y también vio como lo miró con una mezcla de dulzura y nostalgia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, antes de cambiar su cara por una de total desidia.

-Estoy bien –se limitó a decir. Levantó una mano para que detuviesen su avance hacía Touya, que por sus expresiones, no es fuesen a darle un cesta llena de comida- . Ahora, vosotros dispersaos, alejaos de este lugar mientras estoy luchando.

Todos los presentes se pusieron la máscara de perplejo. Todos menos N, claro.

-¡P-pero señor, como va usted a luchar contra ese criaj…! –antes de poder acabar la frase, la mirada su líder le dejo fulminado en su sitio.

-Iros ahora mismo –ordenó con una voz que acongojó a al otro muchacho-. Y bien, Touya… ¿Has comprendido mi planteamiento?

Pese a sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios apretados, supo ver la verdad en sus ojos. N no le estaba preguntando si había entendido el planteamiento del Equipo Plasma, si no SU propio planteamiento. Seguir su camino, como el mismo le había aconsejado. Y que iba a hacerlo a partir de ese momento.

Touya asintió.

-Entiendo… -N metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pokeball- Es una pena… en el futuro que yo vi no era capaz de ganarte, pero aun así, y para que el Equipo Plasma pueda huir, ¡seré tu oponente aquí y ahora!

Y, otra vez, leyó la verdad en sus ojos. No luchaba contra él para que el equipo pudiese huir, luchaba contra él justamente para evitar que los reclutas le hiciesen daño. Y cogió una de las pokeball que llevaba en la cintura, dispuesto a luchar. Pero no contra N, si no contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo.


	2. La Cueva del Reencuentro

Touya no sabía que le daba más miedo: si entrar en una cueva llena de arañas o aquel resplandor azul fantasmal que desprendían las rocas de su interior. Yakón y su Krokorok hacía rato que se habían marchado, después de liberar la entrada de la cueva de la telaraña eléctrica de un Galvantula. _Maldito vaquero, ya me podrías haber acompañado hasta la salida_. Claro, con un cocodrilo de un metro de altura cualquier es el valiente que se enfrenta a las tarántulas eléctricas de allí dentro. En aquel momento se arrepintió de no haber capturado un Sandile en la Zona Desierto, de verdad que lo hacía. Tanto su Dewott como su Swoobat lo pasarían mal ahí dentro, esperaba que su Dwebble, su Simisear y su Solosis pudiesen hacer todo el trabajo. _Por Arceus, confío en vosotros para hacer esto_. Respiro hondo, levanto la cabeza, hincho el pecho y dio un paso adelante.

De lo cual se arrepintió enseguida. La electricidad era reinante en el interior de la cueva, bañando cada rincón de su azulada luz. A Touya se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se encogió un poco sobre si mismo. _Adiós, ciudad Fayencia, hola, Cueva del Terror_. Al menos tenía su sentido del humor ahí dentro. Precisamente humor es lo que le faltó cuando los Fayecienses le advirtieron de los monstruos que habitaban la Cueva Electrorroca. Oh, sí, se habían esmerado en darle todos los detalles. Peludos y amarillos, cuatro patas y cuatro ojos. Y unas mandíbulas que soltaban descargas como el mismísimo Zekrom. Otros hechos de metal, algunos con pinchos y otros que carecían de ellos, pero siempre con una mirada voraz y sin boca. Y los últimos, con cuerpo de roca, atrapaban a sus presas con sus garras y desaparecían en la oscuridad. _Por los tres Regis, ¿dónde me he metido? _Empezó a caminar, acordándose de todos los Pokémon Legendarios que recordaba y rogándoles protección.

La electricidad azul que se derramaba por la cueva, aunque un tanto siniestra, era lo suficientemente potente iluminar la gruta de manera que no le hacía falta Destello, cosa que agradeció profundamente. Las piedras chirriaban bajos sus pies, y las iba apartando a pequeños golpes con las deportivas, cuando de pronto vio que algunas se movían de forma poco natural. O se desviaban hacía los lados y no en la dirección en las que Touya las chutaba o se quedaban totalmente inamovibles. Eso asustó aun más al chico, por supuesto. Piedras fantasma. ¿Habría por allí algún Pokémon espíritu un poco juguetón? Santo cielo, eso es lo que esperaba que fuese, solo un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma con ganas de tocar la moral. Más por comprobar su teoría que por valentía, chutó una piedra un poco más grande que las demás con fuerza, y para su asombro, esta fue volando hasta chocarse con una de las enormes rocas clavas al suelo que había por toda la cueva. Y se quedó quieta, como pegada con pegamento. _Vale, eso SÍ que es extraño_. El muchacho no sabía si acercarse o no a la gigantesca piedra que le hizo de diana, pero cuando lo hizo, más por demostrarse así mismo que no era un cobarde que por otra cosa, vio que el enorme obelisco soltaba chispas, como si tuviese una esfera de rayos en su interior. _Eso es aun más extraño_. Escrutó con la mirada la piedra pegada y vio una pequeña interacción eléctrica entre las dos rocas. Probó de sujetar el guijarro pequeño, aun con miedo de llevarse un calambrazo, pero para su agrado comprobó que solo le cosquilleaba los dedos. Y que si hacía un poco de esfuerzo, podía separarla de la roca gigante, pero que si dejaba de ejercer fuerza, volvía a pegarse. _Como dos imánes… ¡Claro! ¡Actividad magnética, como los Magnemites!_ Ahora que lo entendía, la Cueva Electrorroca no daba tanto miedo… _Las piedras más pequeñas se pegan en las más grandes debido a la emisión de magnetismo, claro. ¡Como he podido no darme cuenta! _Más tranquilizado por su nuevo descubrimiento, y después de creerse merecedor del título de Profesor de Poke-Física, continuó caminando con una sonrisa en la boca y alivio en el cuerpo.

Pero, como joven e inexperto aventurero que era, Touya se relajó demasiado deprisa. Los problemas le volvieron a acosar, y ahora por duplicado, por si fuera poco. Un profundo eco se apoderó de la caverna. Sonaba a una enorme bestia que mordía o desmenuzaba algo con los dientes, y que se movía rápidamente con los pies… o patas. _¡Arceus en bicicleta, ¿qué ha sido eso?_ Una ola de pánico chocó contra el sentido común y la lógica de Touya y le hizo correr como un poseso. Mala idea. La luz que emitían las rocas y las continuas miradas atrás de daba el entrenador eran mala combinación, porque solo consiguió marearse y no ver la roca de tamaño más o menos mediano que le impedía el paso. ¡Pum! Casi se la come para merendar. Tachán, ahí estaba el segundo problema. Un ejército de piedras medianas inundaba aquella parte más profunda de la cueva. Por suerte el eco voraz había cesado. _Bien. Bien. A ver, Touya, estás metido hasta el cuello en esto. Estás en una cueva llena de piedras que se mueven como imanes, con uno de los monstruos a tus espaldas y ahora has llegado a una parte dónde hay un montón de rocas más grandes que pequeñas. Piensa con lógica, alguna solución debe haber_. Y bendito sea Arceus Creador, la encontró. Sin tener en cuenta que era razonamiento puro, Touya se dio cuenta que si movía las piedras con ingenio y con cálculo y conseguía que se pegases a los obeliscos gigantescos, podría despejar el camino hasta la salida.

Lo que no entró en sus cálculos fue el peso de las rocas que tenía que mover. Debían pesar tanto como un Gigalith, pensó. O más. Aunque si se esforzaba era capaz de moverlas lo suficiente como para que las rocas titánicas emitidoras de chipas las atrajeran. _Ahora toca demostrar que soy un hombre_. Pero por suerte nadie más veía el espectáculo, porque los jadeos que soltaba después de mover cada piedra no se podían relacionar con la definición de virilidad. Mientras trataba de apartar una de las últimas, el eco chirriante se volvió a envolver las paredes rocosas y Touya se acongojó. Soltó el pedrusco y miró a su alrededor nervioso, a ver de dónde provenía el chirrido. Estaba cerca. Lo podía escuchar. Y su cerebro no paraba de chillar "¡Muévete de ahí!". Buscó casi con desesperación su mochila para salir corriendo de allí y la encontró descansando en una pequeña oquedad en la pared. _Tú mismo la pusiste ahí, imbécil_, se recriminó. Se agachó corriendo y cuando la cogió, se quedó congelado donde estaba. En el hueco que tapaba la bolsa en la oquedad, amparados por la oscuridad, vio cuatro ojos brillantes, muy, muy juntos, de color azul, acechándolo. _Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, oh Arceus, voy a morir._ Lo sabía. Cuando aquellos ojos saltaron encima de él, sabía que iba a morir. No tuvo tiempo de despedirse mentalmente de todos sus seres queridos cuando notó algo suave en la cara. _Oh, no, deben ser la mandíbulas peludas… _pensó con asco. _¿No puedo morir de una forma más digna?_ Pero no hubo dolor. Ni sangre. Ni heridas. Ni una carnicería. Solo un Touya con una postura de lo más ridícula, esperando a que un monstruo lo atacase. Cuando el terror de ser devorado se hubo disipado, se atrevió a abrir los ojos para comprobar que era aquello suave y peludo que tenía en la cara. En primera instancia no vio nada, pero lo seguía notando. Algo pequeñito, en el puente de la nariz. Se llevó la mano lentamente y cuando toco lo que le pareció una mota de polvo un poco grande, noto que se movía hacía su mano. Lentamente, la alejó hasta poder enfocar que era aquello. Al principio le pareció eso, una moto de polvo un poco más grande de lo normal, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto cuatro patitas surgieron y cuatro ojitos azules lo miraron con miedo. Era la araña más adorable que Touya había visto en su vida. Con pelaje amarillo y el final de las extremidades en azul, aquel bichito se removió entre sus dedos explorándolo. Se quedó embobado viéndolo caminar. Se quedó un rato así hasta que se le ocurrió la genial idea de sacar la Pokédex, porque, oh, sorpresa, se acordó que era su deber. Con voz monótona de mujer, aquel cacharro le anunció que esa arañita se llamaba Joltik, Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, y que le gustaba la electricidad estática. _Bueno, no es tan extraño que viva aquí al ser un Pokémon Eléctrico. Al fin y al cabo es una cueva eléctrica, la relación estaba clara_. Con suavidad, bajó la mano y dejó a ese Joltik salvaje que volviese a su madriguera en la oquedad, dónde pudo ver más cuartetos de ojos observando a su compañero regresar sano y salvo. _Monstruos a mí…_ Se dijo a si mismo con una renovada valentía.

Siguió con su trabajo de apartar las piedras-imán, ahora más relajado, mientras los pokémon araña se atrevían a salir de su hogar y observarlo trabajar desde la seguridad de la distancia. Pronto acabo de despejar las pocas rocas que le quedaban, y se encontró con el camino libre para avanzar a un tramo de cueva más despejado. Recogió su mochila, se despidió de los Joltik y siguió caminando. El techo de la cueva se distanciaba del suelo a cada paso, hasta que llegó a una zona dónde se convertía prácticamente en una bóveda. Ya no había tantas piedras medianas, pero las gigantescas eran más grandes aún y formaban verdaderas paredes. _¿No podrían poner un cartel de "usted está aquí" o algo parecido? Porque para ser una cueva entre ciudades, parece que la han pisado cuatro Purrloins contados. _

Los obeliscos era un verdadero FASTIDIO. Cada vez eran más altos, formaban verdaderos muros unos pegados a los otros y tenía que rodearlos para avanzar en aquella cueva de luz espectral. Aquello se estaba transformando en un verdadero laberinto. Y oye, ni un alma a la vista, cosa que empezaba a molestar a Touya. Suspiró profundamente y dio un alto en el camino, se sentó sobre una roca y buscó algo para comer. _Yuhu, bayas de Cheren_, celebró sarcásticamente. A no ser que se comiese un revivir, no tenía nada más a mano, así que se dedicó a engullir los frutos. Estaban… Buenos. Quizá un poco fuertes de sabor, pero bastante ricos. Se dedicó a explorar a que sabía cada baya cuando oyó voces a un par de muros más allá. Buena acústica era decir poco para el eco que provocaba aquella cueva. Puedo escuchar todas las palabras con una nitidez increíble.

-¡…ldito Yakón! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo encontrarnos en los Almacenes Frigoríficos? –exclamó una voz fuerte y masculina.

-No pierdas la calma, recluta. Los miembros del Equipo Plasma no se pueden permitir mostrar semejante comportamiento infantil –sentenció otra voz, mucho más anciana y sosegada que la primera.

-Pero Sabio Menek… Ese crío y el Líder de Gimnasio… -protestó débilmente una voz femenina.

_¡El equipo Plasma! ¡O sea que después de haber huido de Fayenza, se habían dirigido a la Cueva Electrorroca! Esas ratas de cloaca… _Touya dudo si en volver a por Yakón y atraparlos de una buena vez, opción que descartó enseguida. Demasiado camino que recorrer de vuelta, seguramente ya habrían huido a Ciudad Losa o dónde fuese para cuando volviese con el vaquero. ¿Enfrentarse a ellos? ¡Já! Que buen momento para chistes. A lo mejor si los seguía, lograba descubrir dónde se escondían o algo, cualquier información era valiosa. Muy poco a poco, se llevó la mano hacía la cintura y cogió la segunda pokéball empezando por la izquierda. Apretó el botón del centro y una luz blanquecina materializó la forma de su Swoobat. El murciélago azuloso le sonrió a la espera de órdenes.

-Swoobat, avísame hacía dónde se dirigen esas voces del fondo –señaló más allá del muro- desde el aire, en todo momento. ¿De acuerdo?

El Pokémon murciélago asintió y voló con total sigilo cerca el techo, ocultándose en la oscuridad y rastreando las voces hasta que Touya lo vio desaparecer. Por su lado, se pegó a los obeliscos tanto como pudo caminó sigilosamente hacía donde su Swoobat se había perdido. Poco a poco y paso tras paso, seguía las indicaciones su de Pokémon, que iba y venía guiándole en el más total silencio. _Maldita sea, lo que tengo que hacer por mantener la paz_. Opinó que aquello estaba muy mal pagado para luego reírse de forma muda de su ocurrencia. Pagar. Qué gracia.

A medida que avanzaba puedo apreciar que la cueva se iba iluminando cada vez más, y eso era porque las piedras magnéticas se iban mezclando con cristales de pura luz. _Precioso_. Algunos presentaban impurezas, pero la mayoría, de todos los tamaños posibles, eran puros y brillantes. Intentó no dejarse embaucar por su belleza y continuó para atrapar a aquellos ladrones. De pronto, una piedrecita salió de Arceus-sabe-dónde y golpeo su deportiva. Le siguió otra. Y otra más. Al final pudo ver que salían directamente de una caminito que hacía esquina. Y que no saltaban solas.

Dudo. ¿Seguir al Equipo Plasma o ir dónde las misteriosas piedras? Su Swoobat volvió a donde estaba para darle nuevas instrucciones, pero su amo estaba distraído. Se acercó tanto como pudo para llamar su atención. Cuando Touya se dio cuenta de que el Pokémon Murciélago le requería, otra piedra más surgió del caminito y fue a dar a su pierna. Aun a riesgo de perder a esas sabandijas, se dirigió hacía el origen de las piedras voladoras. _Total, ya se han llevado su merecido_. Guardó a Swoobat en su pokéball después de darle las gracias y camino con cautela por el camino. Era pedregoso, y se iba estrechando cada vez más. Pero no encontró nada ni a nadie. Giró en el ángulo que hacía esquina y se quedó perplejo de lo que vio. Aquella esquina desembocaba a una enorme habitación hecha puramente de cristal brillante. Tanta luz irradiaba que casi le dejó ciego. Con una mano alzada por delante, caminó hasta el centro para descubrir que era lo que se empeñaba en llamar su atención a base de piedrecitas. Pero esta a desierta. Una habitación vacía, hermosa, sí, pero vacía. Antes de girarse para volver por dónde había venido, una mano le apresó el hombro con fuerza, provocándole tal susto que hubiese soltado un grito si otra mano no le hubiese tapado la boca.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –preguntó una voz sorprendida en un susurro. Una voz que al principio no conocía, pero luego martilleo su memoria hasta hacerle recordar. Se zafó de las manos y se giro para encararse al otro entrenador.

-¡N! –la exclamación de Touya fue otra vez ahogada por la mano del entrenador de pelo verde- ¡Eso lo debería preguntar yo!

N se lo quedó mirando sin apartar la mano de su cara, y el otro chico pudo apreciar sus rasgos una vez más: ojos verdes que brillaban a la luz de los cristales, pelo del mismo color pero más pálido, una gorra negra y blanca calada hasta los ojos y su esbelta figura.

-Que bueno verte otra vez –dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad mientras bajaba la mano, con evidente reticencia a hacerlo-. ¿Qué te trae por esta cueva?

Para variar, hablar con aquel chico lo dejaba desarmado, pero no solía ser al principio de la conversación.

-No, la pregunta es qué haces TÚ aquí, cuando el Equipo Plasma acaba de huir de Fayenza. ¡¿Es qué no entiendes que te podrían capturar junto a ellos?

Espera un momento. ¿Se había preocupado por la seguridad de N? Sí, lo había hecho.

-He venido a buscarlos para llevármelos a mi cas… A la Base del Equipo –dijo, desviando la mirada hacía el suelo, como si de repente se hubiese vuelto un forofo de las piedras brillantes. _No iba a decir "Base", iba a decir "Casa"._ Un leve sentimiento de tristeza embargó a Touya cuando recordó su invitación en la Noria, cuando estuvo a punto de…- ¿Y tú? –preguntó de repente.

-Oh, ya ves, que nos hemos hecho amigos y estamos jugando al escondite en una cueva electromagnética, lo normal -. Contestó el chico con un ademán casual, sin preocuparse por ser irónico. _¿Se puede saber por qué me he puesto a la defensiva?_

-Ellos… Han hecho algo malo en Ciudad Fayenza, ¿no es así? –preguntó N con tristeza, mirándose fijamente los pies.

Touya estuvo a punto de ladrar otro ácido sarcasmo, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de N. ¿No sabía que había hecho en la ciudad? ¿Pero él era el Líder, no?

-¿N-no lo sabes? –preguntó, confuso.

-Sé que Ghechis los envió aquí con la compañía de un Sabio, pero creía que era para intentar convencer a la gente de que se uniese a nuestra causa.

De pronto, Touya recordó el discurso de Ghechis en pueblo Terracota. Se estaba esforzando en ser amable con la gente, sembrando la duda en sus mentes con palabrería elaborada y elegante, en otras palabras, manipulándoles sutilmente. Y N estaba allí en aquella ocasión. Pero las otras veces que el Equipo Plasma había actuado, con crueldad y vandalismo, N no estaba por allí. Y ahora resulta que no sabía nada del ataque de los reclutas en Fayenza. En ese momento, Touya supo la verdad como si la tuviese delante, encarnada en la triste figura N: aquel chico que decía ser el Líder no era más que un muñeco en las crueles manos de Ghechis que manipulaba cuando se le antojaba.

-Han… Bueno, sí, han hecho cosas malas. Contra civiles. Pero Yakón, el líder de Gimnasio, y yo mismo les hemos parados los pies. Así que todo está bien por allí –intentó maquillar lo mejor que pudo sus palabras para que N no se entristeciera más-. Pero luego han huido y les hemos perdido la pista. Y yo ahora me dirigía a Ciudad Losa para el siguiente gimnasio, y me los he encontrado y he decidido seguirlos y… -Touya sentía que las palabras se le escapaban de la boca-. Y bueno, eso. ¿Y tu como me has encontrado si habías venido a por tus reclutas? –desvió la conversación lo mejor que pudo.

-Pues estaba esperando por aquí, cerca de la entrada de Ciudad Losa, y vi a un Swoobat revoloteando aquí y allá y decidí seguirlo a ver que pasaba, y entonces te encontré… pegado a la pared, con un gesto extraño -bueno, al menos lo había conseguido, había vuelto la sonrisa de N, y solo le había costado hacer el ridículo jugando a los espías.

Vale, ¿y ahora qué?

No podía ir a por el Equipo Plasma, tenía al líder plantado justo delante suyo, pero tampoco podía salir y toparse con ellos.

-Y… pues bueno… eso –que estúpido se sentía ahora mismo-. ¿No tendrías que ir a buscar a tus reclutas, N?

-Ahora mismo estoy mejor aquí, contigo –la sonrisa se ensancho y los ojos verdes lo observaron con aquel magnetismo que Touya había visto en el Parque de Atracciones-. Seguro que ellos solitos sabrán encontrar la salida, ¿no crees?

-C-creo –miró a su alrededor, no tenía gran cosa más que decir. Relajó la postura y acomodó el peso en los talones del pie derecho. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Se dedicó a pasear la mirada por la habitación brillante, y comprobó que sus ojos ya se había acostumbrado, por suerte. Un poco más de esa luz mortal y tendría que usar un Herdier lazarillo.

-Touya… -le llamó N con voz suave. El chico desvió la mirada hacía él y comprobó que aun le sonreía-. Quería… hablar sobre lo que pasó en el Parque de Atracciones.

Las alarmas de su cabeza sonaron todas a la vez, armando un alboroto que dejó a Touya no solo confuso, sino también al borde del desmayo. Justo las palabras que no sabía si quería oír. Como una película, todos los recuerdos pasaron totalmente nítidos por su pequeña cabeza en el filo de colapsarse. Recordó la Noria. La confesión de ser el Líder del Equipo Plasma. La invitación a su casa. El casi-beso. EL CASI-BESO. Su corazón empezó una carrera hacía el infarto, latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir del sitio. Desde de haber pasado todo aquello, días antes, aun no había decidido si era todo un despropósito… o si realmente lo había querido. Analizando en frío como había reaccionado él, cualquiera afirmaría que estaba totalmente dispuesto a recibir el beso. _A ver, concéntrate. Porras, ¿cuánto llevas sin hablar? N aun sonríe, esperando mi respuesta. ¡Di algo rápido, idiota!_

-Eh… Sí, claro, lo que pasó en el Parque. Lo de la batalla –a lo mejor tenía suerte y se refería a eso. _Por favor, Arceus, que se refiera a eso_.

N rió, moviendo la cabeza.

-No me refiero a la batalla. Me refiero a lo que pasó en la Noria. ¿Te acuerdas, no?

_¡Como si me pudiese olvidar que casi me besas!_

-Oh, sí. Lo de la Noria. Cuando me dijiste que eras el líder del Equipo Plasma… -y venga otro desvío de conversación. Rogó otra vez porque no se refiriese al beso.

-Casi, casi, pero no. Ese era el momento, pero no el exacto –N avanzó un paso hacía Touya, y su corazón ya exclamaba "Infarto, infarto". Casi se rozaban. Casi. Si no hubiese sido por el ligero traspiés del otro chico, ahora mismo N estaría tocando su piel-. Lo que pasó después de que te invitase a mi casa, ya sabes. Bueno, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

_Oh, sí, sé muy bien lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Tu boca en mi boca. Lo sé se sobras. Pero lo que no sé es si yo quiero eso._

Touya se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados y bajó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con N.

-…Me acuerdo, sí –dijo voz tan baja que ni tan siquiera un Hydreigon con sus tres cabezas lo hubiese podido escuchar. Pero N lo hizo.

-Quería explicarte sobre ese asunto –salvando la distancia que les separaba con un corto paso, el entrenador de pelo verde rompió el espacio vital de Touya con su cuerpo. Con lentitud, levantó una mano y le cogió el mentón para levantarle la cabeza y descubrir el color rojo Darmatian en su cara. Le sonrió con ternura y le empezó a acariciar con un dedo- Necesito hablar contigo sobre ese… "beso".

¡Bingo especial, señores! Había dicho la palabra del premio gordo. A Touya las piernas se le volvieron de chicle y casi se cayó, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Ya, claro… eso –no, no podía pronunciar la palabra, aun se le atragantaba.

-Sí, eso –contestó N, acariciándole aun el rostro con su dedo pulgar-. La cuestión es… que yo QUERÍA eso, Touya. No sé si me explico. No fue algo premeditado y llevado a cabo como un plan militar. Era algo que sentí en aquel momento y que quería tener. Quería un beso tuyo. Supongo que después de hablar contigo, algunas cosas me quedaron claras.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. No. Ni hablar. Debe ser una sobredosis de electricidad o alguna cosa de estas._

-¿Y tú? –preguntó N agachando un poco más la cabeza- ¿Querías ese _beso_ tanto como yo?

_Oh, por supuesto que sí lo querías. No te engañes más, bobo._ Una voz desconocida habló en la mente de Touya. Rotunda, imbatible. Como si alguien se hubiese colado en la fiesta que era ahora mismo su cerebro y se hubiese dedicado a poner orden.

-Yo… yo… -_Sí lo querías. No hiciste nada para impedirlo, ni para apartarte. Estaba claro que lo querías, aunque no lo buscases_-. Yo… -sentía que había olvidado hablar. Ninguna palabra coherente acudía a su boca, así que no dijo nada, y se limitó a sonrojarse más, si cabía.

-¿Te desagradó la idea de un beso mío? –preguntó N con dulzura y armado de paciencia. Touya negó con la cabeza. _Qué demonios. Es verdad, la idea no me disgustó_. N sonrío con evidente emoción en su cara- ¿T-te importaría… que lo volviese a intentar? –ahora lo vio claro. En sus ojos verdes, que lo miraban con desesperación. Pese a su fachada enigmática y sosegada, N estaba tan nervioso como él. Sin saber muy bien que parte de su embotado cerebro lo había ordenado, volvió a negar con la cabeza, dándole luz verde a N para que hiciese lo que le apeteciese.

Como una enorme y potente corriente electrizante que dejaba en ridículo a toda la Cueva Electrorroca, sus labios y los de N entraron en contacto. Despacio, muy despacio. Como una cuenta regresiva que nunca acababa, N se abalanzó lentamente hacía Touya, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, avisándole de lo que se acercaba, y de que no se podría echar atrás. Y el otro chico tampoco quería moverse. _Sí, vale, de acuerdo, voz sabionda de mi cabeza, QUIERO esto. ¿Contenta? _Y los disfrutaba. La boca de N era… dulce. Suave. Cándida. El chico del pelo verde aprisionó su cara con las dos manos sin romper el beso, y Touya, por instinto o vete Arceus a saber por qué, se abrazó a su cintura para acomodarse. Sintió fuego en su estómago. No fuego violento, si no fuego… cálido. Notó la lengua de N asomando por su propia boca, tímida, pidiendo permiso. Y se lo dio. Ambas lenguas se entremezclaron mientras su abrazo se estrechaba, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sus cabezas ardían. Sí, eso le gustaba. Por supuesto que le gustaba. El chico del pelo verde se aparto, separando sus labios, y se lo quedó mirando con cara de inmensa alegría. Y Touya notó que sonreía. Ampliamente. Y que no podía, ni quería, dejar de hacerlo.

-Touya… -dijo N, rompiendo el abrazo para aclararse la garganta y poder contemplar al otro chico sin cortapisas-. Tú me… Bueno, tú… Tú me gus…

Una enorme explosión poco oportuna ahogo las palabras de N. Ambos se giraron alarmados hacía el origen de tal estruendo, fuera de la habitación de cristal, y corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Siempre nos tienen que interrumpir –dijo N, furioso.

La escena que allí encontraron los dejó tan sorprendidos que ya dudaron si no se trataba de un sueño.

Touya reconoció a la profesora Encina y a Bel, ambas con expresión enfadada, luchando contra los miembros del Equipo Plasma, furiosos ellos también. Y las explosiones estaban provocadas por el contraataque de un Watchog de los Plasma contra el Vozarrón del Minccino de la Profesora.

-¡Touya! –le llamó Bel en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Señor N! –los ladrones hicieron lo mismo.

Y allí estaban ellos, inmóviles, uno al lado del otro.

-¡Touya, ven aquí! ¡Es peligroso! –exclamaba Bel.

-¡Aléjate de ese muchacho, Touya, es el Líder de estas alimañas! –le ordenó Encina.

-¡Nuestro Señor N, aléjese de ese indeseable! –dijo una recluta del Equipo Plasma.

Pero no se movieron. Al menos, no enseguida. Tardaron varios segundos en analizar la situación, comprenderla y juzgar. N se movió antes, dando un paso hacia delante.

-¡Un poco de respeto! ¡Este chico no es un indeseable como decís! ¡Es…! –N no pudo acabar la frase. La voz le desapareció en un momento y no dejó ni rastro. Touya empezó a caminar, con cabeza gacha, hacía la profesora y la joven rubia que lo aguardaban. Sin dudar, sin hacer nada. Simplemente obedeció y se fue. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y que todo el color de la cara se transformó en blanco cera.

_Cobarde. Eres un maldito y asqueroso cobarde._ La voz de su cabeza aun seguía hablando para cuando se reunió con Bel y Encina. _CO-BAR-DE. ¿Qué pasa, te da miedo que te vean con él? Lo acabas de besar, ¿no es cierto? ¿O es que eres tan cobarde que lo negarás? Míralo. Mira a N si tienes lo que hay que tener. ¡Cobarde!_ No, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a mirarlo. No podía hacerlo. Sabía lo que se encontraría si lo hacía. A un N… triste. Casi pudo sentir como se rompía por dentro cuando se alejó de su lado. Era un cobarde, sí. No podía negarlo. Ni quería hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería ver a un N en ese estado. Bel lo llevó a la salida de la cueva para cuando la profesora Encina se había encargado de amenazarles nombrando a un par de personas influyentes en Teselia, así que cogieron a su Señor N y se fueron a toda prisa. Lo había hecho, y no sabía aun porque. Dejó que la lágrima que asomaba por su ojo cayese para chocar contra la hierba de Ciudad Losa.


	3. Asalto a la Torre Duodraco

La medalla Candelizo descansaba, inerte y fría, en la palma de su mano. Touya exhalo y un vaho blanquecino se derramo sobre la insignia alargada que momentos antes Junco le había otorgado por vencerlo. _Bien, otra medalla…_ Celebró en su fuero interno, con una voz apagada y triste. No sentía la emoción propia de un entrenador que consigue su séptima medalla. De hecho, no sentía emoción por nada. Solo tristeza, remordimientos y asco por si mismo.

-Felicidades, has ganado la Medalla Candelizo. Ahora solo te queda ganar la Medalla Leyenda para tener derecho a ir a la Liga Pokémon y enfrentarte al Alto Mando. Eres un entrenador muy talentoso, confío en que llegarás lejos –la voz del líder de gimnasio se le antojaba distante y difusa, a pesar de tenerlo delante suyo. Como hacía días que pasaba. Desde su último encuentro con… Él. Ni tan siquiera se veía con derecho a pensar su nombre. Desde que se fue de la Cueva Electrorroca sentía una congoja perenne en su pecho. Aquella noche, en ciudad Loza, lloró, sí, mucho, pero no parecía que las lágrimas se hubiesen llevado el desconsuelo de su interior. Aunque no tenía derecho a sentirse así. _No, no lo tengo. Él estará peor, por mi culpa. Todo por mi culpa. Lo dejé allí plantando, repudiando de él. Y tengo la desvergüenza de sentirme triste. Encima de cobarde, egoísta_. Cientos de reproches como aquel habían sucedido por su mente en el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera de la cueva, y no parecía que su cerebro, con aquella nueva voz sabionda adquirida, fuera a parar. Y mejor, pensó, porque lo que había hecho había sido muy cruel y se merecía esas sesiones de flagelación mental.

Con un escueto _Gracias_ giró cola y bajó las escaleras de hielo, alejándose de Junco y procurando no caer de bruces. _Seguro que más de un aspirante se ha comidos las baldosas de hielo_. Intentó sonreír imaginándose la escena, pero su boca solo trazó una mueca extraña y fruncida. Ya ni su propio sentido del humor le acompañaba. Siguió caminando, más allá de los mecanismos ocultos bajo el suelo, y llegó a la entrada del Gimnasio. Mientras, el líder lo miraba desde lo alto, desde aquel altar de hielo que era el campo de batalla. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel muchacho desprendía un aura fría y mustia.

Llovía. Ciudad Teja, acostumbrada al declive de temperaturas y al antojadizo clima que por allí reinaba, estaba totalmente sumida en nubes oscuras, aunque parecía estar acostumbrada. Touya dejo que las gotas de lluvia salpicasen su cara mirando al cielo e inspiró y sus pulmones se llenaron de olor a humedad, hierba mojada y tierra. Aquello le relajó un poco. _No, no te puedes relajar, maldito cobarde_. Otra vez aquella voz tenaz en su cerebro, torturándolo. Y él se dejó. Desde que había hecho acto de presencia, había dejado que hiciese lo que quisiese dentro de su mente. Lo merecía. Dejaría que le reprendiera lo que había hecho hasta que se quedase muda. Porque tenía razón. Dirigió sus pies hacía el Centro Pokémon, cuando dos figuras se interpusieron en su camino. Una de ellas le tendió un paraguas en un gesto amable.

-Touya, te vas a mojar… -la dulce y preocupada voz de Bel pinchó la burbuja del chico y miró al frente sobresaltado. Cheren y Bel estaban plantados delante suyo, bajo el mismo paraguas, con expresión preocupada. Bel aun le tendía el otro paraguas. Touya no lo acepto.

-C-chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -su cerebro aun no estaba del todo atento a lo que pasaba, pero se esforzó por entender la situación.

-Estamos siguiendo el mismo camino, ¿recuerdas? –la voz de Cheren, que quería aparentar la misma madurez y seriedad de siempre, intentó engañar al chico, pero Touya vio una nota de ansiedad en su tono.

-Yo acabé de ayudar a la Profesora Encina en la Cueva Electrorr… –viendo el gesto del otro entrenador, Bel decidió no continuar por ese tema-. Pues acabe y su padre, el profesor Carrasco Encina, un hombre muy majo, por cierto, me mandó a Ciudad Teja a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí. Dijo que quizá en unos días se pasase por aquí, así que…

Touya asintió, entendiendo la historia a medias, o quizá ni eso. Tenía la mirada ausente y una expresión abstraída. _La Cueva Electrorroca, la Cueva Electrorroca_. Aquel vacío en su interior se abrió y sintió que se lo engullía. Como si un agujero se abriese en el suelo y se lo tragase sin compasión. Un leve cosquilleo en los ojos anunció sus inminentes ganas de llorar, y rápidamente se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para intentar disiparlas.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Bel al ver aquel gesto. Salió del amparo del paraguas y fue a socorrer a su amigo- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó angustiada, apoyándole una mano en el brazo y pasando la otra alrededor del hombro. Cheren se quedó dónde estaba, con una mirada de impotencia.

_Bel te ha preguntado qué te pasa, besugo. Adelante, díselo. Dile que te sientes culpable por abandonar a N. ¿O eres demasiado cobarde como para abrir la boca?_

-Me he mareado un poco –mintió-. Dentro del Gimnasio hacía mucho frío. Creo que me ha sentado mal el cambio de temperatura al salir a fuera.

_Sí, seguro que va a ser eso. _

Cheren se acercó y los cubrió con el paraguas. Los tres, apretados, bajo el amparo de la tela salpicada por las gotas de lluvia, se quedaron en silencio, en medio del camino. Bel se aproximó a él y le abrazó, y dejó que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Touya suspiró. _¿De verdad crees que te mereces el consuelo de tus amigos, cobarde? _Se removió. No, no se lo merecía. O al menos eso creía. La muchacha rubia le empezó a acariciar el pelo. _¿Tan mal se me ve como para que me tengan que tratar como a un niño pequeño?_

Un chapoteo de agua interrumpió el momento de los tres amigos. Era… alguien corriendo. Rápidamente. En su dirección. De pronto vio a Junco dirigirse hacia ellos a toda prisa, hasta detenerse a unos pasos. Miró a los muchachos con expresión furiosa.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí? –exclamó con voz fría y dura como el hielo.

Los tres entrenadores se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del Líder. Touya pensó que el debía tener muy mala memoria como para no acordarse de él.

-P-pues yo soy Bel y este de aquí es Cheren… Hemos venido a buscar a Touya porque…

-¡Sé que estáis ahí! ¡Mostraos de una vez! –gritó el enmascarado.

Los chicos de Pueblo Arcilla seguían sin entender a que se refería Junco cuando de repente tres sombras se movieron bajo la lluvia y los rodearon. Surgieron entonces tres hombres vestidos de negros, de complexión atlética y largas cabelleras blancas. Los miraron con ojos gélidos.

-No esperaba menos del Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Teja. Ha percibido la presencia del Trío Sombrío –dijo el primero con voz monocorde.

-Nuestra intención era transmitírselo únicamente a Touya, pero bueno… Ghechis te envía un mensaje: "Vete a la Torre Duodraco…" -comentó el segundo con la misma voz.

-"…Allí te estará esperando el gran N". Y eso es todo –sentenció el tercero.

-¡¿La Torre Duodraco? Pero, ¡¿qué significa todo esto? –preguntó escandalizado Junco. Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, el Trío Sombrío se desvaneció en la lluvia.

_N. N me está esperando en esa torre. Él está allí… Esperándome. A mí._

Touya sintió como sus sentimientos se transformaban en un remolino dentro de su estómago. Todos a la vez. No puedo aguantar semejante centrifugado y dio un traspié que cayó para atrás. Fuera del paraguas, las gotas chocaban contra su frente.

_Quieres ver a N._

La voz sentenciadora de su interior habló, rotunda y tajantemente. Solo con el sonido de aquellas palabras, el tornado emocional cesó en un segundo dando paso a una calma y un sosiego interior que le dio la razón a la voz: quería ver a N, por supuesto que quería. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, lo que hizo no tenía nombre. Y también quería… NECESITABA sentirlo cerca. Ser tan egoísta como para comprobar que no le había hecho un daño irreparable.

Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y solo vio a Bel sujetando el paraguas, mirándole con cara de preocupación.

-¡Pero ve con cuidado! –la chica le tendió la mano y Touya se la cogió, incorporándose del todo.

-¡¿Y Junco y Cheren? –preguntó el chico sobresaltado. No había ni rastro de ellos.

-H-han ido a la Torre Duodraco, al Norte de Teja. Cuando vieron que te mareaste, Cheren supuso que te daba… miedo ir, así que me dijo que me quedase contigo –el chico estuvo tan concentrado con las nuevas revelaciones que no hizo caso a su alrededor, por lo que era normal que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se habían ido hacia unos momentos.

Miro hacia dónde Bel le señalaba. La vista acabó en un bosque otoñal, con algo de hierba al principio, y la enorme silueta de la Torre de fondo de paisaje. Allí era. Allí estaba N.

-Bel, vamos a ir ahora mismo a la Torre, ¿me entiendes? –Touya la cogió por el brazo, tensándola de puro nerviosismo- NECESITO ir allí.

La entrenadora rubia miro al chico con una expresión que parecía haber leído los sentimientos del entrenador como si fuese un libro abierto. Relajó los músculos del brazo y, para sorpresa de Touya, sonrío.

-¿Tanto lo necesitas? ¿Es porque está ese chico… N? –lo miro con compresión maternal. El chico asintió con la seguridad de un guerrero, con una mirada limpia de dudas- Touya… Yo no entiendo de sentimientos complicados, apenas entiendo los míos –la chica rió-, pero… En la Cueva… Tú y N no estabais juntos por casualidad, ¿verdad?

_Y parecía tonta._

El entrenador bajó la vista mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bel pareció meditar algo.

-En la Cueva Electrorroca pude sentir que algo no iba bien cuando salimos. Estabas… raro. Y lloraste. Bueno, fue una lagrimita, pero estabas mal. Hasta yo me pude dar cuenta. Y la Profesora Encina me lo comentó. Que hablase contigo a ver que te pasaba –Bel le cogió la mano y se la apretó dándole ánimos-. No sé qué pasa entre el Líder del Equipo Plasma y tú, pero si encontrarte con él va a hacer que vuelva el Touya de siempre, te acompañaré a la Torre o dónde haga falta.

Touya sintió en ese instante un aprecio inmenso por su amiga. No solo le había infundido ánimos en el momento que más lo necesitaba, si no que le había dado el empujoncito necesario para convencerse de que hablar con N era necesario. No solo por el chico de ojos verdes, sino también para él.

Con una sola mirada más se pusieron de acuerdo en ponerse en marcha. Más que andar, corrieron, con Touya por delante. _Tengo que ver a N. Explicarle que no lo repudio, que fui un imbécil al dejarlo allí solo, con la palabra en la boca. _Los habitantes de Ciudad Teja los observaban pasar por sus ventanas y los miraban extrañados, no era usual que alguien corriese por las calles mientras llovía, y menos sabiendo que muy probablemente cuajaría y se haría nieve. _Forasteros_, pensaron la mayoría.

Para cuando llegaron al bosque de hojas otoñales, Bel no podía ni con su alma. Se paró a tomar aire, dobló levemente el cuerpo y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Mientras Touya, sin parecer que la carrera le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo, observó la enorme extensión de naturaleza que tenía delante.

-¿Atravesando el bosque se llega a la Torre, no? –preguntó con voz seria. Estaba concentrado al completo.

La chica resolló un poco, soltó un par de respiraciones profundas y levantó la cabeza.

-E-eso c-creo… No hay más caminos para la Torre, de eso estoy casi segura –se incorporó como pudo y se adelantó hasta estar cerca de los árboles- ¿Vamos?

Touya asintió y avanzaron por la espesura de las hojas.

El camino no tenía perdida: todo recto y sin torcerse. Bel tropezó un par de veces y se cayó otras tantas, pero pudieron travesar el bosque sin mayor contratiempo, a pesar de que la impaciencia estaba consumiendo al chico y no estaba muy lúcido. Al pasar los últimos árboles, la belleza del paisaje chocó contras sus ojos.

La Torre Duodraco era mucho más hermosa de lo que se podía apreciar desde la lejanía. Estaba construida con ladrillos del color de la arena, decorada con motivos mitológicos y enormemente alta. No estaba situada en tierra, estaba alzada sobre al agua del lago, rodeada de columnas de mármol. Para poder acceder al interior, el Equipo Plasma, _quién si no_, había hecho un boquete enorme en una de las paredes e hizo pasar una pasarela negra de metal. _Destrozar de esta forma un sitio sagrado… Sin duda, N no es quién dirige a estas sabandijas_. Entonces pensó en Ghechis y en cómo estaba seguro de que manipulaba al chico. Un aura tóxica le empezó a rodear de puro odio. Estaba demasiado alterado. Bel le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien –le sonrió con ánimos. Touya asintió y ambos se adentraron en la torre.

Por dentro era, sin duda, más bella que por fuera. La amplia planta baja combinaba suelo de baldosas verdes con fosa marina, así que el agua de fuera entraba adentro sin problemas. Aunque solo Bel apreció este detalle arquitectónico, Touya estaba demasiado ocupado con avanzar hasta las escaleras.

El siguiente piso estaba totalmente en ruinas. Columnas de tamaños titánicos estaban esparcidas por el suelo como palillos. Los dos entrenadores se pasearon cautelosamente, procurando minimizar los ruidos, no era de cuestión de llamar la atención de los Plasma. El acceso al siguiente piso estaba bloqueado por una de esas columnas, para fastidio de Touya.

-Oh, no… ¿Cómo pasaremos ahora? –Bel empezó a mirar por los alrededores intentando encontrar un segundo acceso, una puerta secreta o un boquete por el que pasar.

-Asumiendo que Cheren y Junco has logrado ir al siguiente piso, nosotros también podemos –dijo, fijándose en un par de columnas tiradas que, por suerte o azar, cayeron en línea recta, formando un puente hasta llegar a su base destruida-. Espera, Bel, si nos subimos a esas columnas tiradas, podemos llegar a la siguiente puerta –la chica lo comprobó y coincidió en que tenía razón, la base estaba situada justo al lado de la entrada.

Corrieron hacía los pilares caídos y Touya ayudó a subir a Bel subiéndosela a las espaldas. Eran lo suficientemente anchas como para hacer de puente. _Genial_. Bel cogió las manos del chico y le aupó. Llegaron a la base fracturada y saltaron a las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso.

La estancia que se encontraron estaba totalmente vacía, con el suelo de losetas amarillentas y ajadas, así que el chico pasó de largo sin hacer mucho caso. En cambio, Bel, contemplando la inmensidad de la sala, se fijó que en el techo, a lo alto de todo, cerca de una del hueco que servía de ventana, había un boquete humeante. Como si hace poco hubiera habido allí una batalla. Siguió el rastro y vio que había más indicios de luchas: cortes frescos y limpios, oquedades anti-naturales y volutas de humo que desaparecían.

-T-Touya, creo que deberías ver esto… -pero el chico ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando Bel lo llamó. Exclamó su nombre pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Maldita sea, ¿cuántos pisos me quedan para llegar a N?_ El chico estaba ensimismado, tan impaciente por ver al entrenador de ojos verdes que no se dio cuenta que dejaba a Bel atrás. Meditabundo aún, llegó al siguiente piso.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU.

Un carámbano de hielo estuvo a punto de rozarle la mejilla. Luego oyó una explosión y se quedó petrificado. Allí, delante de sus ojos desorbitados, un ejército de reclutas inundaba aquel piso casi hasta los topes, y en medio, Junco y Cheren luchando y dando órdenes como podían. Reconoció a Beartic del líder, que probablemente era el causante del chuzo que estuvo a punto de cortarle, y el Serperior de su amigo. _SANTO ARCEUS, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? _Touya retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caerse. Una par de soldado se giraron al oírlo y su expresión cambió a la de auténticos cazadores que encuentran a su presa.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡Aquí tenemos al invitado de honor! –gritó uno, y todos sus compañeros se giraron hacía el chico. _Oh, no._

-¡Touya, huye! –le gritó Cheren, forzando la voz al máximo.

-¡Joven, fuera de aquí, rápido! –exclamó el entrenador enmascarado.

Pese a que sus piernas estaban más blandas que Ditto en ese momento, y aunque hubiese podido huir, se hubiese quedado allí. _No soy un cobarde. NO SOY UN COBARDE._ Se llevó la mano hacía el cinturón, para localizar las pokéballs, pero un Plasma se le acercó rápidamente y le inmovilizó el brazo provocándole un dolor agudo que le hizo aullar.

-No, no, no. No te creas que por ser el invitado del Señor Ghechis vas a poder hacer lo que te plazca –dijo, con una sonrisa de superioridad-. Eh, vosotros. Sí, vosotros, el Líder y el mocoso, o paráis de plantar guerra o aunque sea nuestro huésped algo muy malo le va a pasar a vuestro amiguito.

Con cara de impotencia, ambos entrenadores dejaron de luchar. Sus pokémon siguieron en posición de ataque, pero sus amos ya se habían rendido. El recluta que tenía cogido a Touya por el brazo lo llevo hasta el centro arrancándole quedos gemidos lastimeros.

-Muy bien, así me gusta –dijo, regodeándose. _Qué asco me das_-. Y ahora, entregadme vuestros Pokémon –dijo mientras alargaba la mano que le quedaba libre-. Venga, vamos.

Cheren lo miró con furia mal contenida y Junco con una expresión glacial. Ninguno de los dos se movió. El soldado Plasma apretó un poco más el brazo de Touya en aquella posición anti-natural y le arrancó un grito

-Ahora mismo –siseó cada palabra. El líder miró al joven entrenador que hasta hace poco luchaba junto a él, y con una mano, sacó dos pokéballs de la manga. Con resignación y ganas de llorar, Cheren hizo lo mismo. De su cintura cayeron cinco pokéballs justo en la palma de su mano. El recluta, por su parte, lo observaba relamiéndose y moviendo los dedos ávidos de la mano estirada cuando las cápsulas estuvieron a punto de quedar en su poder.

-¡Emboar, LANZALLAMAS! –anunció una voz salvadora. Una potente llamarada fue a estrellarse justo a la espalda del recluta secuestrador, soltando un chillido de dolor.

Bel estaba en las escaleras, con cara enfurecida (sí eso era posible en aquella dulce e inocente chiquilla) y un Emboar deseoso de luchar. En cuanto Touya se vio liberado del yugo del soldado, cogió la primera pokéball del cinturón.

-¡Samurott, ven aquí! –el enorme pokémon acuático hizo acto de presencia con una cara enojada y el pelo erizado de la rabia-. ¡Utiliza CONCHA FILO! –ordenó su entrenador. Samurott cogió una de las vieiras que descansaban en sus brazos y esta empezó a brillar. Con agiles y rápidos movimientos de su improvisada espada, derrotó a varios reclutas a la vez- ¡Genial, así se hace! –celebró el chico.

Por su lado, Cheren ordenó a su Serperior que derrotase a otros tantos con sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes, y el Beartic de Junco se ocupó de nos cuantos más. El Emboar de Bel embestía a todo enemigo que se le pusiese por delante, animado por su entrenadora.

-¡Tú puedes, Emboar!

Con el fragor de la batalla, que iban ganando ellos, por cierto, Touya casi se olvidó de su objetivo de no ser por Bel, que una vez más, sirvió de voz de la razón.

-¡Touya, las escaleras! ¡Allí! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros y vete!–exclamó a través del ruido, señalando el acceso a la planta superior. Bien, estaba cerca, podía llegar sin problemas. Con un silbido llamó a su Samurott y poco a poco se fue acercando a las escaleras, con sigilo y cuidado de que no repararan en él. Justo cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón, una enorme figura apareció bajando y se topó con él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, joven entrenador? –era un hombre anciano con cara arrugada y barba blanca, vestido con ropas amplias en las que llevaba el escudo del Equipo Plasma.

-¡Sabio Giallo! –corearon varios soldados a la vez, con tono de "¡Estamos salvados!".

Touya se lo quedó mirando con furia. Ya se estaba empezando a hartar, y mucho, del Equipo Plasma.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, jovencito, ¿dónde crees que vas? –la voz del anciano era grave e impersonal, y su mirada, caduca como él.

-A ver a N –siseó con tono amenazante.

-Oh, no, me temo que no. El Señor N está en su juicio por el ser Héroe de Teselia ante Zekrom. Mi deber como miembro de los Siete Sabios del Equipo Plasma es que ese juicio se lleve a cabo sin contratiempos.

-Ghechis me ha invitado "personalmente" –le dio asco pronunciar su nombre-. Soy su invitado. Ellos mismos –señaló a los reclutas que estaban a su espalda- me lo han dicho. Y el Trío Sombrío vino a traerme la invitación.

Giallo miró a sus soldados y estos le devolvieron la mirada de "No tenemos ni idea sobre lo que dice este chico."

-No me gustan las mentiras, muchacho. O das ahora mismo media vuelta y vuelves por dónde has venido o no tendré más remedio que encargarme yo mismo de ti –le amenazó con voz ajada.

-¡PERO…! –¡…_N me está esperando!_

-Nada de peros. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo. Si lo haces, tendré que darte una buena lección para que aprendas –Touya lo miro con odio-. Y no me mires así. ¿Quién me va a impedir que te dé tu merecido?

-Nosotros, por ejemplo –la cara de sumisión que había adoptado el chico enseguida se esfumó al oír esa voz. No era imposible. ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser de verdad…?

-¡Profesora Encina! ¡Profesor Encina! –exclamó Bel, sorprendida como todos los demás. La joven profesora y su padre acabaron de subir las escaleras y se situaron en el centro de la sala, transformándose en el centro de atención.

-Vaya, vaya, con que la Profesora Encina… Y usted debe ser su padre, el célebre Carrasco Encina –inquirió el sabio.

-El mismo que viste y calza –dijo Carrasco con una sonrisa en los labios-. Y sintiéndolo mucho, mi querida hija me ha pedido el favor de ayudar a ese joven al que le impides subir, así que te pido por favor que reconsideres tu posición.

-Nadie pasará de aquí –sentenció Gallio.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el profesor.

-Nadie.

-Muy bien, no quería llegar a esto, peeero… –la Profesora Encina se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pokéball. Al apretar el botón, aumentó de tamaño- Realmente no me gusta la violencia, pero ahora mismo estoy furiosa con vosotros por todo lo que le habéis hecho no solo a los Pokémon, sino también a los entrenadores –abrió la esfera y el Minccino de la Profesora salió con un movimiento resultón-. ¡Minccino, VOZARRÓN!

Una ENORME onda de sonido emergió de la boca del Pokémon Chinchilla y arrasó como una marabunta llevándose a todos por delante, tanto enemigos como aliados. Touya chocó contra la pared, aunque prácticamente no se hizo daño, cosa que no podía decir el Sabio, ya que salió disparado escaleras arriba.

-Siempre ha sido una mujer con mucho carácter –comentó Carrasco con una risita.

Touya, al verse liberado del obstáculo que suponía Giallo y antes de que los demás soldados se recuperaran del Vozarrón, subió escaleras arriba deprisa y corriendo.

_¡Oh, maldición! _Si creía que se había librado de los reclutas, Touya lo llevaba muy claro. Cuatro reclutas con apariencia feroz estaban ayudando al accidentado Sabio, que después del ataque del Minccino, había acabado tendido en el suelo, mareado y confuso. Los soldado levantaron la vista, furiosos, y el chico notó un nudo de desesperación en su estomago. _No lo voy a conseguir. No veré a N. _

_Vaya, ahora te empeñas en verlo, ¿eh? Bien que huiste de su lado cuando te encontraste con la Profesora y con Bel. Y ahora no paras de decir que quieres verlo, pero… ¿qué le dirás cuando por fin lo veas?_

_Ahora no, ESTÚPIDA VOZ SABIONDA. Por si no lo has notado, tenemos a cuatro soldados a punto de atacarnos. Ah, y por cierto, SÉ MUY BIEN QUE LE VOY A DECIR._

Dos de los reclutas se levantaron, feroces, sacando sus respectivas pokéballs, más que dispuestos den darle la paliza de su vida a Touya. Este tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a sus Pokémon, rezándole a Arceus para que aguantaran.

-¡Stoutland, GIGA IMPACTO! –exclamó una voz lejana. Una enorme bola de luz surgió de las escaleras, detrás del entrenador, y arremetió contra los Plasma que lo amenazaban. Luego se redirigió a los dos que faltaban y con un golpe desde lo alto, dejó KO al sabio. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que Touya dudaba de lo que acababa de ver.

-Muchacho, ¿estás bien? –el profesor Encina acabó de subir el último escalón y se situó al lado del chico. Un enorme Stoutland los acompaño- Uff, que duros que pelar que son estos soldados… -Touya lo miró con incredulidad, pero a Carrasco no pareció importarle- Oye, muchacho, este es el último empujón que te podemos dar. Ya no tienes más ases en la manga, ¿me entiendes? Ahora solo dispones de tu coraje y de tus Pokémon –el chico asintió, tragando saliva de los nervios-. Este es el último piso antes de llegar a la cima de la Torre. Si subes por las escaleras –señaló las que había al otro lado de la habitación- te encontrarás con el Líder del Equipo Plasma –le dio una palmadita reconfortante en el hombro-. Adelante, muchacho.

Touya se quedó mirando las escaleras y titubeando, dirigió sus pasos hacía ellas. _Lo vas a ver. Lo vas a ver. Lo vas a ver_. Se repitió como un mantra. Sobre los escalones se derramaba una tenue luz y despedía olor a lluvia… No, a nieve. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, subió el último tramo.

El viento helado impactó contra su cara y lo desorientó momentáneamente. Agitó la cabeza y enfocó bien su alrededor. _Blanco…_Fue lo primero que pensó. Un enorme manto de nieve cubría todo lo que abarcaba su vista. La torre. El lago. El Bosque. Ciudad Teja. Absolutamente TODO. Respiró hondo y buscó con la mirada por todos lados. Allí estaba. N. De espaldas a él. Ante un enorme banco de niebla, en lo alto de la Torre Duodraco. Empezó a caminar hacía él, con las piernas como gelatina.

-N, yo… -empezó a decir con un susurro.

-Shhhhhh –le chistó alguien de repente. De una de las columnas que adoraban el techo de la Torre surgió una figura alta y ataviada con amplias ropas.

Ghechis.

-El juicio de N está a punto de terminar. No le interrumpas. Te he invitado para que lo presencies, no para que intervengas –dijo el hombre con evidente entusiasmo por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Invitarme? –escupió Touya- Parece ser que ese Sabio no estaba al corriente de mi invitación. Quizá se le olvidó mencionárselo.

Ghechis rió bajo, sin apartar la mirada de N, para desagrado del chico.

-No se me ha olvidado nada, joven entrenador –_Que manía con llamarme así_-. Quería saber cómo te las arreglabas para superar esos pequeños obstáculos que he dejado unos cuantos pisos más abajo. Algunos reclutas lo sabían, y otros no. Y veo que lo has hecho muy bien. Con cierta ayuda… pero bien.

Touya contuvo sus ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Miro a N, que seguía de espaldas a él. Y parecía no enterarse de nada. Estaba como… en trance. O algo parecido. Por su parte, Ghechis lo seguía observando con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, joven entrenador? Debo darte las gracias –el joven lo miró atónito-. Sí, las gracias. Últimamente N se estaba replanteando los objetivos del Equipo Plasma, haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Parece que no se conformaba en "saber" que estaba al mando. Pero cuando se encontró contigo en la Cueva Electrorroca, no sé qué pasó pero volvió sumiso como un Lillipup. Estaba mucho más dócil, más… obediente –las tripas de Touya se revolvieron al oír la risa triunfal del hombre-. No hacía preguntas inadecuadas y se limitaba a acatar mis "consejos" –dijo con sorna-. Por todo eso… Gracias, joven entrenador.

Antes de que pudiese gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas a la cara, cosa que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer, un rugido que parecía que iba a partir el cielo en dos surgió del banco de niebla, disipándolo por completo. Una COLOSAL criatura negra como el carbón y ojos rojos como ascuas apareció bramando. Despedía chispas azuladas como las de la Cueva Electrorroca y su cola, de forma cónica, giraba y sonaba como una turbina.

_Por la madre de Arceus… ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?_

-¿Qué te parece, Touya? –preguntó de repente N. El chico se giró inmediatamente hacía él y vio que tenía una sonrisa ausente en la boca-. Tienes ante ti al héroe que ha de guiar al mundo. ¡Y luchando junto a él, la hermosa silueta de un Pokémon! ¡Zekrom, el Pokémon Negro Puro!

La bestia oscura rugió aun más fuerte y toda la torre tembló.

-¡N! –exclamó Touya.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

El chico, con mucha cautela, empezó a caminar hacía el entrenador de ojos verdes bajo la atenta mirada de pocos amigos de Zekrom.

_No le voy a hacer nada, estúpido monstruo._

Cuando estuvo a un palmo de N, paro sus pasos y lo miró a la cara. De lejos no se podía apreciar, pero detrás de esa sonrisa bobalicona, se ocultaban unos ojos opacos y perdidos sobre unas profundas ojeras que dejaron mella. Estaba… ido. Como si su mente vagase en un lugar muy, muy lejano. Vio a Ghechis moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Se dirigió hacía Zekrom con una mirada brillante de expectación, sin prestarles la mínima atención. _Mejor_.

-N, he venido… Bueno, quería hablar… de… de _aquello._

-¿_Aquello_? –preguntó confuso. Parecía que su cabeza forzaba a su cerebro a volver del lugar dónde estaba.

-L-lo que pasó… lo que pasó en la Cueva Electrorroca.

-Cueva… Electrorroca –frunció el ceño. Estaba buscando en los registros de su memoria o algo parecido.

-Ya sabes –comentó Touya, a punto de perder los nervios-, el BESO.

Como si una bomba le hubiese explotado en la cabeza, N abrió los ojos hasta lo humanamente posible y más. Tembló violentamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas. Ghechis los observó, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

La expresión de N cambió de boba sonrisa y ojos perdidos a la más gélida y seria que Touya había visto nunca, como si de pronto hubiese recuperado todas sus facultades mentales y se hubiese acordado de odiar al chico.

-Oh, sí. EL BESO. Has venido hasta aquí, hasta mi juicio para hablar de EL BESO –dijo con un tono despectivo- ¿Y que querías decirme?

-Verás… Esto… Yo quería… disculparme. De verdad. Lo siento mucho. Siento lo que hice. Que justo después de besarnos –carraspeó un poco-, te… abandonase de aquella manera. Fui imbécil, lo sé. Un auténtico imbécil, pero de verdad que aquello… significo ALGO para mí, yo…

N alzó una mano, interrumpiendo al chico.

-¿Significar? ¿De verdad que significo algo para ti? Permíteme que lo dude –dijo con ácida crueldad-. Tus actos hablan por ti. No intentes engañarme, por favor.

-¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! –exclamó, perdiendo los nervios definitivamente- ¡Significó algo para mí! ¡ME GUSTÓ!

El entrenador de ojos verdes soltó una fingida risotada que se le clavó como un puñal a Touya.

-¿Qué te gustó? ¿QUÉ TE GUSTÓ? –volvió a reir y la cara del otro chico se contrajo de angustia. N se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Le cogió por el mentón con rudeza y levantó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraros. _Son como dos pozos de odio y… desesperación_. Touya los pudo ver bien. Ahora sí. Tras esa fina capa de odio, pudo ver angustia, anhelo y ganas de llorar. _N…_ -Muy bien, si tanto te gustó ese, veamos que tal este.

Con un rápido movimiento sus labios chocaron. Antes de que Touya pudiese reaccionar, N lo cogió por la cintura y lo empujó contra si. Lo estaba besado, como en la Cueva… No, no era lo mismo. Aquel beso era… brusco y áspero. Dado con odio, no con amor. El chico intento zafarse, pero N lo abrazó más fuerte. Su lengua entró como un ariete en la boca del joven, dominándola cruelmente. _No quiero esto. No lo quiero de esta manera_. Alzó las manos e intentó apartar a N con fuerza. El entrenador lo dejó ir, rompiendo el beso.

-¿Y bien, te ha gustado este? –preguntó con sorna- ¿Eh? ¿Te ha gustado?

Touya no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de N. No parecía él, no le gustaba.

-No, no me ha gustado –contestó con seriedad.

-Oh, lástima, porque es el último que te voy a dar.

Ignorando la afilada lengua de N, Touya lo miró con determinación, dispuesto a tragarse todo el mal que le había hecho, aunque se lo devolviese en forma de puñaladas verbales.

-N, he venido aquí para hablar contigo, para explicarte…

El otro chico volvió a levantar la mano, haciéndolo callar.

-No quiero seguir escuchándote. Tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo.

-¡Pero necesito explicártelo! –exclamó Touya.

N se quedó callado. Él también. Solo se podía escuchar la profunda respiración de Zekrom.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo, no? Muy bien, hagamos un trato. Gánate el respeto de Reshiram, el antagonista de Zekrom, y enfréntate a mí en la Liga Pokémon. Búscalo, dómalo y captúralo. Vénceme. Y entonces, escucharé lo que me tengas que decir.

N giró cola y se dirigió al Pokémon negro sin mediar ninguna palabra más. Se aupó a su espalda y este rugió, alzando el vuelo. Ghechis sacó a su Hydreigon y se subió a su lomo, mirando a Touya con asco y odio. Pero él ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta. Solo miraba a N alejarse más allá de las nubes, con unas ganas de llorar renovadas.

No quedaba ningún entrenador en el Gimnasio de Junco, ya era de noche cuando llegaron. Después del encuentro, Touya bajó hasta el piso dónde estaban todos, y descubrió que no quedaba ni rastro del Equipo Plasma. El rugir de Zekrom era el aviso de que todo había ido como la seda y que ya se podía largar. Parecía que todos estaban mudos.

-N… me ha dicho que busque a Reshiram. Y que me enfrente a él en la Liga –dijo Touya mas por romper el silencio que por otra cosa.

El ambiente se tensó como una cuerda de violín, y Bel fue la primera en cortarla.

-¿Reshiram…? ¿Ese no es el Pokémon Blanco Veraz? –preguntó con un susurro.

-Así es, jovencita. Así como la contraparte de Zekrom, el Pokémon que estaba en el techo de la Torre. Una batalla entre ellos dos puede tener unas consecuencias inimaginables. Pero no se sabe dónde está. No sé como el Líder el Equipo Plasma encontró a Zekrom, pero si pretende que Touya encuentre a Reshi…

-Voy a hacerlo –dijo, de repente.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la determinación de su voz.

-Ya has oído al Profesor Encina, no se sabe dónde está –dijo Cheren, abogando por la razón.

-Me da igual, voy a encontrarlo. Como si tengo que remover cielo y tierra, pero lo voy a encontrar –pese a sus palabras, su mente estaba totalmente perdida sobre que hacer o dónde buscar.

-Y yo te voy a ayudar –dijo la Profesora Encina-. ¿Qué miráis? Soy una Profesora Pokémon, es normal que me sienta emocionada ante la idea de buscar un Pokémon Legendario.

Carrasco le dio la razón con una risotada.

-Pero Touya, aunque los Líderes de Gimnasio te hayan pedido que pares los pies al Equipo Plasma, no hace falta que llegues tan lejos. Eres humano, no un superhéroe –dijo Cheren.

-¿Crees que lo hago por los Líderes de Gimnasio? Ni hablar, lo hago por mí –ninguno de los presentes entendió esas palabras, solo Bel, que sonrió, aunque nadie se dio cuenta-. Me convertiré en el Héroe de Reshiram.


	4. N, el Campeón

El cálido viento lamía la cara de Touya, rozando sus mejillas con los granos de arena que se dejaban arrastrar por la corriente. Cerró los ojos, cansado, y se acarició el puente de la nariz con un suspiro. Tampoco estaba allí. Reshiram. Tampoco estaba en el Castillo Ancestral de la Zona Desierto.

Y por si fuera poco, aparte de su búsqueda infructuosa, Ghechis había ido a su encuentro para recordarle que N le esperaba en la liga, alardeando como un maldito pavo real que habían invocado a Zekrom.

_N…_

Después de su encuentro en la Torre Duodraco todo había ido muy deprisa. _Demasiado deprisa_, en la opinión de Touya. Por mucho que se propuso ser el Héroe de Reshiram y todo aquello, no sabía ni tenía la mínima idea de por dónde comenzar. Y a pesar de romperse la cabeza y poner a prueba el límite de sus neuronas, no supo sacar nada en claro. Nada en absoluto. La Profesora Encina y su padre acordaron entre ellos que en Ciudad Teja no podían investigar, así que se marcharon en cuanto la nieve se empezó a derretir con la promesa de que llamarían en cuanto supiesen algo, y Junco les ofreció asilo, el cual aceptaron cuando sus estómagos rugieron. En casa del Líder comieron y descansaron cuanto pudieron, pero Touya no durmió. N estaba en su cabeza metido a presión, sin querer dejar pasar ningún otro pensamiento que no fuese él, él y él, con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa alegre. Sonrisa que había perdido por su culpa. Y le dolía. Quería volver a verlo. _Estás enamorado de él, _le dijo la voz de su cabeza, a la cual se estaba acostumbrando. Y, maldita sea, le dio la razón. Mientras sus dos amigos dormían, él se sumergió en una sesión de reflexión y auto-conocimiento. Y llego a aquella conclusión sin mucho esfuerzo, porque era verdad. Estaba totalmente enamorado de N. Y llegó a otro puñado más de deducciones de él mismo que no se habría llegado a imaginar. Como que era capaz de ir a buscar a un dragón gigante por ir a pedir perdón a su enamorado. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomar su primer rayo, una potente mano llamó a la puerta de la casa de Junco. El chico, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, fue a abrir, y semejante fue su sorpresa cuando fue Mirto, Campeón de la Liga, quién estaba esperaba al otro lado del umbral.

-¡Hola, muchacho! –exclamó con su enérgica voz.

Entró con brusquedad y con el mínimo cuidado, por lo que Bel y Cheren se despertaron sobresaltados, esperando que fuese algún enemigo al ataque. Pero no. Mientras desayunaban, aunque Touya no comió, el Campeón les explico que Carrasco se había puesto en contacto con él, se lo había explicado todo y le había pedido su colaboración. El muchacho se sorprendió de todos los contactos con los que gozaba el viejo profesor.

-Aunque Carrasco no me hubiese pedido ayuda –explicó, masticando la comida a dos carrillos llenos-, hubiese tenido que meter la nariz en todo este asunto sí o sí. Ese chico, M, creo que se llamaba _–¡Es N!_-, ¿o era otra letra…? Bueno, a lo que iba. Ese entrenador pretende ir a la Liga y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones.

Mientras Mirto seguía hablando y diciendo algo sobre el Alto Mando, a Touya le empezaba a hervir la sangre. No lo conocía, _¡Ni tan siquiera sabe cuál es su nombre correcto!_, y ya hablaba de él como si fuese alguien malo. Sorbió algo de leche y volvió a la conversación, aunque sin demasiadas ganas.

-…Total, que después de hablar largo y tendido con el Profesor, creo que sé dónde está Reshiram –dijo con tal despreocupación como quién comenta que sabe dónde está su abuela. Los tres chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y las bocas les siguieron, derramando o dejando caer al suelo aquello que hubiese dentro. Touya fue el primero en reaccionar, echándose a la mesa como una fiera.

-¡¿Dónde está? –quizá grito demasiado. No, quizá no, definitivamente se mostró demasiado fiero. Mirto lo miro sin inmutarse y siguió comiendo su tercera ración de desayuno.

-Más despacio, muchacho, que Ciudad Porcelana no se construyó en un día –aquella tranquilidad se le clavaba al chico como un alambre en el trasero-. No es que lo sepa con total seguridad, no te garantizo nada, peeeero… En la Zona Desierto, ¿sabes de dónde te hablo, no? Pues por aquella zona, en lo más profundo, se alzan las ruinas de una antigua fortaleza llamada "Castillo Ancestral". No digo que allí te esté esperando Reshiram, pero creo que podríamos hallar algo, alguna pista, no sé. Es un lugar tan antiguo como Teselia, quizá haya una relación.

Un silencio sepulcral pareció adueñarse de la cocina. Todos se quedaron muy quietos y muy callados, pero Mirto se ocupó de romper la tensión volviendo a masticar. Touya giró bruscamente, cogió su ropa y su mochila que descansaban en la silla y se fue a vestir.

-¡Touya, espera! –exclamó Bel, y fue tras él a toda prisa. Se tropezó cuando cogió su bolso pero logro no aterrizar en el suelo.

-No, Bel, tengo que ir. Ya. Tengo que encontrar a Reshiram AHORA MISMO. ¡Tengo que hablar con N! –sentía una sensación de urgencia que lo ahogaba. Empezó a respirar violentamente y se apoyó en la pared por si a sus piernas cedían a la presión. La muchacha lo miró preocupado y lo cogió de la mano. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de la habitación dónde durmieron, metió al chico dentro y cerró con suavidad. Lo sentó en la cama y ella a su lado.

-Touya, desde todo lo que pasó en la Torre no hemos podido volver a hablar… -respiró profundamente con aire meditabundo- ¿Pasó algo malo entre vosotros dos, verdad?

El muchacho se quedó muy quieto y no se atrevió a mirarla. Bajó la vista al suelo y se quedó observando las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban a sus pies. No contestó enseguida. Varias veces tuvo la intención de hacerlo, pero siempre se echaba para atrás. Bel la puso la mano en el hombro, dándole ánimos. La miró y en sus ojos vio algo que le hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo: ella también lo estaba pasando mal con todo aquel asunto. Sufría por él. Por su amigo. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las apaciguó como pudo y por fin se atrevió a decir lo que quería decir.

-Él… Ahora me odia. Lo sé, estoy seguro. Después de lo que pasó en la Cueva Electrorroca, de que lo despreciara… Él me odia. Y con toda la razón –Bel lo miró horrorizada ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada y puso más atención a todo lo que le explicaba su amigo.

Se lo contó todo. Absolutamente todo. Como un grifo abierto y sin control, las confesiones y todo lo vivido desde Ciudad Mayólica brotaron de su boca para caer poco a poco en los oídos de la chica, y filtrarse con lentitud en su cerebro. Y no la volvió a mirar en ningún momento. La culpabilidad pudo con él y fue incapaz de mirar los ojos verdes de la chica. Solo cuando acabo de hablar se atrevió a alzar la vista. No estaba sorprendida. No estaba escandalizada. Estaba pensativa. Totalmente concentrada con su monólogo interior. Touya se quedó quieto, esperando a que reaccionase o a que dijese algo.

-Así que… -empezó a decir, cuidadosa de medir sus palabras- resumiendo… estás enamorado de N. ¿No es así?

El chico la miró perplejo. En ningún momento dijo tales palabras, solo había hablado de lo confuso que estaba y del miedo que sentía, y de lo que N le provocaba, pero nunca había dicho que estuviese enamorado de él. _Pese a ser verdad._

-¡P-perdón si no es así! –exclamó de pronto Bel, nerviosa. Sin duda, la cara de su amigo le había alterado- Es que… después de todo lo que me has explicado, es a la única conclusión que he sido capaz de llegar. Soy una chica muy simple, no puedo hacer más…

La lágrima cayó antes de que Touya se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Otra la acompaño en su descenso. Y una tercera y una cuarta también. Estaba llorando. Y no sabía por qué. _Demasiadas emociones_, dijo su raciocinio, aunque ni tan siquiera lo escuchó. Bel se había dado cuenta. Estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. Un enorme agujero se abrió en su pecho, un agujero que las lágrimas no conseguían aliviar. Echaba de menos a N. Lo echaba mucho, mucho en falta. Soltó un pequeño gemido de pena y se tapó los ojos. Pero una calidez le impidió torcerse sobre si mismo e intentar desaparecer. La chica lo rodeó en un abrazo. Le obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y le empezó a acariciar el pelo castaño con mucho cuidado.

-Todo va a salir bien –dijo con la misma voz con la que una madre apacigua los miedos de su hijo-. Encontraremos a Reshiram, tú irás a la Liga y podrás hablar con él. Te lo prometo –sintió el dulce beso en la frente y un enorme afecto por su amiga se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sin duda, después de aquello, su amistad se había vuelto a prueba de bombas.

-¿D-de verdad lo crees? –preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz. La sonrisa de Bel era lo más reconfortante que vio en días.

-Estoy totalmente segura. Y de que N siente algo por ti, también. Si ese tal… ¿Ghechis se llamaba? Bueno, si ese tipo está manipulando a N, yo te ayudaré a desbaratar sus planes.

Touya se permitió abrazarse un poco más a ella antes de separarse.

-Bel… Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa. Se sentía más ligero y sosegado, como hacía muchos días que no se sentía. La muchacha le devolvió el gesto y se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a preparar para salir –dijo con un poco de apuro.

-Oh, oh, claro, me voy afuera –el chico se puso la gorra que sacó de la mochila, la chaqueta y salió fuera. En el salón estaban Mirto y Cheren, preparados e impacientes por irse de la ciudad nevada.

-Junco se acaba de ir al Gimnasio. Te desea suerte –dijo su amigo levantando un pulgar. Touya volvió a sonreír y Cheren hizo lo mismo al verlo. Seguramente él también lo había pasado mal con aquel asunto, aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo en su caparazón de chico serio e inteligente. Bel salió de la habitación y se puso al lado del chico.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos ya? –preguntó con su voz aflautada. Como respuesta, Mirto abrió la puerta y saco su enorme cuerpo de la casa, seguido por los jóvenes entrenadores.

La entrenadora rubia le rozó la mano y sacó a Touya de sus recuerdos de Ciudad Teja. El viento del desierto aun los envolvía, y sintió que volvía al presente dándose un batacazo con la realidad.

-Ese maldito Ghechis… N ya ha llegado a la Liga, y no creo que el Alto Mando lo pueda parar por mucho tiempo. Y sin Reshiram no nos podremos enfrentar a él. Aunque quizá yo pueda entretenerl… -Mirto se sentía impotente.

PIRI-PIRI. PIRI-PIRI. Una estridente alarma irrumpió y los cuatro se sobresaltaron de la mala manera. El Videomisor de Touya reclamaba la atención del chico con su sonoro alarido. El chico lo conectó y la Profesora Encina apareció al otro lado de la pantallita, pareciendo diminuta.

-¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA! ¡¿Se me escucha? NO TE OIGO NADoh, ya tenemos línea. Bien. Dirígete a Ciudad Esmalte a la de ya, ¿me escuchas? AHORA MISMO.

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, la profesora le colgó en las narices. _Pues sí que tiene que ser urgente…_ _¡¿Y sí han encontrado una pista? _Aquella posibilidad emocionaba al chico más de lo que esperaba.

-La Profesora me pide que vayamos a Ciudad Esmalte ahora mismo –dijo Touya aun cavilando que podía ser-, y parece que la cosa es seria.

-Muy bien, niños, vosotros id hacía allí, yo me iré a la Liga –dijo Mirto cogiendo una de las pokeballs que le colgaban del cuello. Un majestuoso Braviary surgió y gritó como solo una solemne ave gritaría. El Campeón se subió en el Pokémon y este empezó a emprender el vuelo.

-¡Mucha suerte! ¡Espero que vengas pronto a Liga a poner a ese muchacho en su sitio, Touya! –exclamó antes de perderse en el atardecer.

Los tres entrenadores lo miraron alejarse y suspiraron. Sin duda, estaban cansados.

-¿Y no se te ocurre que puede querer la Profesora para querer que vayamos hasta Esmalte? –preguntó Cheren crujiéndose el cuello.

-Pues imagino que será sobre Reshiram. O quizá le ha tocado la Lotería, con esta mujer nunca se sabe –comentó Touya buscando Agua Fresca en su mochila y bebiendo un trago.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos ya hacía allí y no perder el tiempo haciendo teorías –les apremió Bel con una sonrisa. Touya se lo agradeció con otra.

Ciudad Esmalte estaba yendo al Sud-Este de Teselia, quedaba un poco lejos del Desierto, así que decidieron ir volando. El Unfezant de Cheren era demasiado débil para aguantar el peso de los tres, por lo que decidieron recurrir a Bel.

-Golurk, adelante –la chica sacó su pokeball e invocó al Golem que rozaba los tres metros. Con pesados movimientos, se agachó para que pudiesen subirse a su espalda. Una vez ubicados, las manos y las piernas se escondieron mecánicamente y unos propulsores surgieron en su lugar, levantando el vuelo.

-¡A Ciudad Esmalte! –ordenó Bel entusiasmada. Antes de que pudiesen prepararse para el despegue, Golurk ya se había elevado a toda velocidad y recorría el desierto hacía su destino despidiendo una ráfaga de fuego azuladas.

Quizá fuese porque el Pokémon era muy rápido volando o porque el trayecto los acabó mareando irremediablemente debido a la velocidad y el viento, pero llegaron a Ciudad Esmalte antes de darse cuenta.

Aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta, volver a la ciudad les traía cierta nostalgia de cuando recibieron su segunda medalla. Aunque no lo pareciese, habían crecido y madurado durante ese tiempo en el que había recorrido la región combatiendo y entrenando, ganando medallas y entablando amistad con sus Pokémon. Era curioso como alguien se daba cuenta de todo lo vivido en tiempos de crisis, como un mecanismo para no caer en la desesperación o algo parecido.

La ciudad seguía como siempre: colmada de tranquilidad. El sol estaba a mitad de camino de desaparecer, bañado en rayos anaranjados, y en las calles se respiraba calma. Cuando acabaron de aterrizar, oyeron gritos y exclamaciones a sus espaldas. La Profesora Encina y su padre corrían hacía ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la boca (y según pudo apreciar Touya, con algo de flato).

-¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Hemos encontrado a Reshiram! –celebró la Profesora con algarabía. Si no se puso a bailar ahí mismo era por el dolor en el costado, pensó Touya. _O quizá es que esté borracha_. Que ya nada era de esperar con esa mujer. Después de esa primera impresión, logró procesar lo que le habían dicho. _Han… ¡Han encontrado a Reshiram! ¡HAN ENCONTRADO A RESHIRAM! _Justo cuando estaba a punto de unirse a la Profesora, recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿Y d-dónde está? –preguntó acelerado. No podía contener los temblores de pura emoción.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, en el museo –le informó la profesora aun con la sonrisa extasiada.

-… ¿Cómo en el museo? ¿Qué museo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡En el de la ciudad, claro! –respondió como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

_Claro, Reshiram en el museo de la ciudad, es lo más lógico. No sé cómo no me he dirigido hacía allá nada más llegar, era obvio que me estaría esperando allí._

-Pero bueno, dejémonos de perder el tiempo y vamos para allá, ¿no? –dijo Carrasco, un tanto impaciente e igual de emocionado que su hija. Touya miró a sus amigos, que estaban tan confusos como él, y los siguieron a la espera de más explicaciones que supusieron que no se darían hasta llegar a su destino.

El Museo de Esmalte era un edificio grande, de mármol, y un referente para toda la ciudad. No solo hacía las funciones de centro cultural, sino que además era el Gimnasio de Aloe, líder de tipo Normal, a la que los tres muchachos habían conseguido derrotar no sin cierto, _mucho,_ esfuerzo. Cuando entraron, el olor a piedra y a silencio se apoderó del lugar. Caminaron poco a poco a través de los antiguos tapices, huesos desconocidos, esqueletos enteros, fósiles bien cuidados y demás reliquias sobre los Pokémon. Al atravesar la zona de la Biblioteca, entraron en el despacho de la Líder, que ya los esperaba con su sonrisa maternal preparada.

-¡Niños! –exclamó levantándose de su sillón y yendo hacía ellos- ¡Que alegría veros! –los abrazo uno a uno con aquella calidez que la caracterizaba- ¡Qué grandes estáis ya! ¿Coméis bien? O veo un poco flacos, os tenéis que alimentar más.

Aquellos comentarios despertaron sonrisas a los tres chicos. Se agradecía que alguien se preocupara por ellos, y no por nada llamaban a Aloe "una madraza nata". Se sentían como si hablasen con sus propias madres cuando pisaban aquel lugar.

-B-bueno… -Touya procuró hablar lo más sosegadamente posible- ¿Y d-dónde está R-reshiram?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Está en mi mesa! Seguidme, chicos –exclamó Aloe feliciana.

El chico se giró a sus amigos que lo miraron con estupefacción. Esa misma cara debía tener él.

-¡Niños! ¡Venid! –los llamó la mujer.

Poco a poco y con recelo, fueron recorriendo la estancia forrada de estanterías llenas de libros hasta llegar al escritorio de madera que descansaba al final. Estaba despejado, y lo único que había encima era un cojín de terciopelo en medio y una esfera blanca en el centro, acomodada.

La Profesora Encina la señalo con renovado entusiasmo.

-¡Aquí, chicos! ¡Aquí! ¡Es Reshiram!

Touya se permitió un momento para observarla detenidamente. En efecto, era una esfera. Totalmente redonda y blanquita. Tenía tres muescas iguales repartidas a lo largo de su extensión de forma equitativa. Brillaba de forma especial cuando la luz se paseaba por encima. Pero nada más. Una bonita, pequeña e inútil esfera que poco se parecía a un dragón que tenía que ser, como mínimo, tan grande como Zekrom. Era tan feroz como una pokeball.

-Eh… -Bel parecía albergar las mismas dudas que el chico- ¿ESTO es Reshiram? –su tono mezclaba asombro e incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que es Reshiram! –exclamó Aloe, sorprendida ante su escepticismo- ¡Lo encontré yo misma hace meses en el Castillo Ancestral! Hasta hace poco lo exponíamos como parte de la colección, pero vista la situación, creo que será mejor no nos la juguemos y lo despertemos.

-¿Despertar? –preguntó Cheren, que se había acercado para inspeccionar la bola.

-Sí, despertar –esta vez fue Carrasco quién habló-. Reshiram ahora se encuentra en su forma dormida, encerrado en el "Orbe Claro". Solo su Héroe lo podrá despertar. Y ese eres tú, Touya. El Héroe de Zekrom te lo dijo que buscases a la contraparte de su Pokémon, y no te lo hubiese pedido de no saber que podías hacerlo. Aunque creo que eso ya te lo imaginabas, dado dijiste muy convencido que serías el Héroe de Reshiram.

_Pues no tenía ni pajolera idea._

Si dijo aquello fue porque pensaba que cualquiera podía serlo, no que aquellos Pokémon Legendarios fueran tan remilgados y elitistas como para elegir a un Héroe. Así que N lo sabía. Sabía que él era su contraparte, al igual que Reshiram lo era de Zekrom. Sabía que estaban destinados a enfrentarse. Que estaban unidos por el destino.

Al chico se le escapó un gemido lastimero que nadie pareció captar. El otro chico y él compartían una historia. _Una leyenda juntos_. No solo era capricho o necesidad, era el destino quien dictaba que tenían que encontrarse, como mínimo, una vez más. Y enfrentarse. Y después… ya dictarían ellos que hacer después. Sí, puede que pareciese egoísta, de hecho lo era, pero Touya se aprovecharía del destino para encontrarse con N.

-¿Muchacho? –preguntó Aloe preocupada- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te traigo algo para comer? Lo preparo en un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

-¡N-no! ¡Estoy bien! –interrumpió la tentativa de Aloe de ir a la cafetería del museo- Es solo que estaba pensando en el enfrentamiento contra Zekrom, ya está… -la líder se le acercó con una sonrisa conmovida y le dio unas palmaditas de ánimos.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes. Absolutamente todo irá bien –sus palabras parecías referirse a algo más que el duelo que le esperaba. Volvió a situarse detrás de su mesa- Bien, pues tómalo, joven Héroe. Coge el Orbe Claro.

Touya tragó saliva y volvió a fijarse en la esfera. Perfectamente pulida y blanca. Estaba ni más ni menos que ante Reshiram, colaborador de la creación de Teselia, según las leyendas. Alargó una mano con temor, y muy lentamente, la acercó al Orbe. Cuando su dedo índice rozó la superficie, la notó cálida. Cálida y cómoda. El resto de dedos le siguieron y pronto se apoderó de la esfera. Era agradable de sostener. Pronto una corriente se apoderó de él y se sintió más animado y extrañamente poderoso.

-Wow –fue lo único capaz de decir. Los demás sonrieron al ver la expresión del chico.

-Definitivamente eres el Héroe, chico –dijo Carrasco con tono alegre-. Si alguno de nosotros cogiese el Orbe, no sentiríamos lo que estás sintiendo tú ahora mismo.

El chico los miró a todos y volvió a dejar caer la vista a la esfera. No estaba seguro de porque, pero se sentía más cerca de N que antes. Y le gustaba aquella sensación. Era como si pudiese salvar todos los obstáculos y alcanzarle. Se acercó la esfera al pecho y pudo sentir un latido. Aunque quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas.

-Y bien, ¿cómo despierto a Reshiram? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Quizá preguntar la fórmula secreta del Refresco hubiese sido más fácil de responder. Ante la euforia del descubrimiento, aquellos tres que se hacían llamar "Investigadores" se habían olvidado de plantearse como liberar al Pokémon legendario de su forma esférica.

Nadie osó romper el silencio. La Profesora, Carrasco y Aloe se miraban entre si, sin saber responder al chico, y este se desesperó. Todas las buenas sensaciones que le había transmitido el Orbe se estaban desvaneciendo por momentos. La líder abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Encina miró a su padre avergonzada por el descubrimiento a medias. El único que habló fue Carrasco.

-Y si… ¿se lo preguntamos a Lirio e Iris? –planteó, dudoso de su propia pregunta.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Aloe, otra vez emocionada- ¡Son los mayores expertos de Dragones de toda Teselia! Voy a hablar con ellos, Touya, ven conmigo.

El chico la miro confuso mientras salía del despacho y después a sus compañeros, que le desearon buena suerte con la mirada. Sin saber muy bien que hacía, se dirigió a trompicones dónde momentos antes la mujer había desaparecido.

De vuelta a la entrada del Museo, dónde se exponía aquel enorme esqueleto de Dragón, Aloe torció por otro pasillo y fue a dar a un pequeño mostrador de madera, el cual esquivó y pasó al otro lado. Le indicó a Touya que la siguiese y fue lo que hizo. Atravesaron juntos una puerta y llegaron a un discreto despacho que disponía de una silla, una mesa y un enorme PC antiguo.

-Creo que este trasto aun funcionará –dijo poniéndolo en marcha-. Verás, Lirio e Iris son los Líderes de Ciudad Caolín, y a los últimos a los que te tendrías que enfrentar para conseguir la Medalla Leyenda –una melodía anunció que el trasto funcionaba a las mil maravillas y que se estaba iniciando-. Son los mayores expertos en el Tipo Dragón que jamás he visto –la pantalla mostró el menú de opciones y Aloe dio a "Videollamada". Una enorme lista de contactos se extendió por toda la pantalla y se puso a buscar-. Iris es una joven alocada y dicharachera. Con ella nunca te aburres, la verdad. En cambio, el otro…–localizó "Gimnasio Caolín" y pulsó. La conexión se empezó a establecer-. Lirio es un hombre mayor y bastante… serio. Un poco seco en mi opinión, para que mentir. En incluso me atrevería a decir que es un viejo cascarrabiHOOOOLA, Lirio! –saludó nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se había establecido la conferencia entre ambos gimnasios. Un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco y barba puntiaguda, pero que se conservaba envidiablemente bien, se asomaba por la pantalla.

-¿Me ibas a llamar "Viejo Cascarrabias", Aloe? –su voz era profunda e imponía, y alzó una de sus pobladas cejas al hacer la pregunta.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Qué va! –exclamó la mujer en un tono demasiado agudo- Bueno, bueno, Lirio, tengo el honor de presentarte al Héroe de Reshiram –dijo orgullosa.

Ante la mirada impasible del hombre, Touya alzó tímidamente el Orbe Claro para demostrar que era cierto y rió nerviosamente.

-Vaya, a mi edad ya no esperaba encontrarme a uno de los Héroes Gemelooooo…! –alguna cosa cayó encima de Lirio y le impidió continuar.

-¡Oh, madre mía! ¡OH. MADRE. MÍA! ¡Uno de los Héroes Gemelos! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON UNO DE LOS HÉROES! –una chica de piel oscura y una melena increíblemente frondosa y negra se había tirado en plancha sobre su compañero Líder. Después de sus entusiasmadas palabras empezó a hacer ruidos inconexos mientras agitaba las manos, demostrando su euforia. Lirio se la quitó de encima como pudo y ella se puso a su lado para seguir la conversación, visiblemente excitada por todo aquello.

-Te presento a Iris, entrenador. Es mi compañera en el Gimnasio. Ambos somos líderes.

La joven Iris seguía son sus ruiditos y su vehemencia poco disimulada y parecía que se le había olvidado hablar. Touya se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a provocar tal efecto a la gente.

-Y bien, ¿qué quiere de nosotros el Héroe? –preguntó Lirio. Parecía que era un hombre de los que iban al grano, que no le gustaba entretenerse con chiquitas.

-¿Sabéis como despertar a Reshiram del Orbe Claro? –_Otra que también va al meollo del asunto sin perder el tiempo_. O quizá es que la confianza de años les permitía hablar sin tapujos.

-No.

Touya pestañeo varias veces, lenta y pausadamente. _No_. Ya está, un NO y ya. Eso era todo lo que le podía ofrecer el mayor experto en Dragones de lo región. Un "No".

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Aloe, un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí. No sabemos cómo despertar al Dragón Blanco –dijo con sequedad.

-¿Y algún tipo de información útil? –volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Podría contarte otra vez la leyenda de Reshiram y Zekrom, pero creo que sabes que de ahí no sacarás nada. Me temo que es lo máximo que te puedo dar –el ambiente se había vuelto denso de preocupación y desesperación. Hasta Iris se había quedado quieta.

-M-muchas gracias de todas formas –dijo Touya. Volvía a sentir un agujero en el pecho y la angustia ahogándole. Hizo ademán de levantarse para salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Iris, quién escaló el enorme cuerpo de Lirio y casi pegó la cara a la pantalla- ¿El otro dragón, Zekrom, está despierto, no? –el chico asintió con pesadumbre- Pues creo que deberías hacer lo mismo que ha hecho el otro Héroe para despertarlo –sugirió, sonriendo amablemente-. No creo que el otro Héroe supiese más que tú. Quizá no haya que seguir unos pasos determinados para despertarlos. Quizá dependa de la situación…

Una exclamación ahogada de Aloe llamó su atención. La mujer estaba pensativa, con expresión de querer desentrañar el misterio más oculto del mundo.

-¿Aloe…? –preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¡Lirio! –exclamó- ¡Rápido, ¿qué simbolizaba cada Dragón según la leyenda?

-Reshiram representa la Verdad y Zekrom representa los Ideales –dijo, conciso y sin perder el tiempo. Aquel hombre parecía inalterable.

-¡Touya! –se giró hacía el chico- Según me ha contado la Profesora Encina, ese chico, N, el Líder del Equipo Plasma, se sometió a un "Juicio" para despertar a Zekrom, ¿no?

El entrenador asintió, rememorando el techo de la Torre con cierto dolor.

-¡¿No crees que quizá aquel "Juicio" fuese para demostrar a Zekrom sus ideales? –propuso, aun exaltada y pensativa.

El Héroe se lo planteó. Seriamente. Zekrom representaba los Ideales. Y N se plantó en un Juicio por demostrárselos. El Líder de los Plasma tenía unos objetivos sólidos y fuertes por culpa de la manipulación de Ghechis, pero eso no quitaba que fuesen lo suficiente firmes como para convencer al dragón para que luchase por ellos. Sí, eso tenía que ser. N había demostrado tener tesón con sus ideales y Zekrom había aceptado la fuerza de su convicción. Así fue como lo despertó.

-Entonces… Entonces yo tendría… -tenía las palabras en el cerebro, pero le costaba expulsarlas- ¡Tendría que someterme a un Juicio de Verdad!

Todos se quedaron callados, pero Iris se ocupo de interrumpir el silencio con sus aplausos entusiasmados.

-Buena teoría, Héroe. Llévala a la práctica –_Juraría que detrás de la barba me ha sonreído_.

-¡Y tú que decías que la leyenda no serviría de nada! ¡Hombre de poca fe! –exclamó Aloe, radiante y orgullosa.

La mujer se encargó de despedirse de los Líderes cuando Touya salió corriendo, no sin antes darles las gracias por lo menos un centenar de veces y que estos le deseasen buen suerte. Prometió ir a verlos.

En el despacho aun estaban los profesores y sus amigos, curioseando los libros de la estantería o repasando sus mochilas. El chico apareció con una sonrisa triunfal y sosteniendo el Orbe contra su pecho. Los miró con unos ojos ardientes de seguridad.

-Me voy a la Liga Pokémon.

Ya era de noche cuando salieron del museo. En las calles silbaba el viento entre las hojas, pero nadie se veía pasear por ellas. Todo era tranquilidad. _Demasiada tranquilidad_, pensó el chico. En una ciudad como Esmalte era común ver a numerosos grupos de artistas tocar por las noches, ofreciendo pequeños conciertos improvisados o coloridos espectáculos. Pero aquella noche de luna llena no había nadie en absoluto.

Touya bajó los escalones aun sintiendo un leve rastro de euforia en su cuerpo, mezclado con un poco de miedo. A partir de aquel punto, ya nada sería seguro. Bel y Cheren lo seguían atrás, comentando aquel día, exponiendo sus puntos de vista ante las revelaciones del chico y sus teorías de lo que pasaría a partir de aquel momento. Caminaron hasta llegar al Centro Pokémon más cercano, deseosos de llenar sus estómagos y dormir todo lo que pudiesen. Al final, después de mucho discutir, habían acordado partir los tres a la mañana siguiente hacía la Liga Pokémon, pasando por Ciudad Caolín, así el chico podrías pasar por el gimnasio y agradecer a Lirio e Iris su ayuda.

Ya avistaban las puertas iluminadas del Centro cuando un voraz y profundo rugido rompió el silencio nocturno. Tras el sobresalto inicial, los tres se quedaron muy quietos, escrutando su alrededor, buscando el origen del bramido. Descubrieron una enorme sombra que se recortaba contra la luna, oscura y amenazante, como una dragón que acecha a su próxima víctima. Un enorme Hydreigon descendía de los cielos directos a ellos, veloz, amenazante. A tanta velocidad que no les dio tiempo a girarse y huir de allí. Aterrizó a sus pies, tirando a Touya y a Bel al suelo, y Cheren casi los sigue. Los miró con sus seis ojos rojos y rugió por lo bajo. En una de sus cabezas llevaba un sobre con el sello del Equipo Plasma, pudo reconocer el chico pese a la oscuridad. Era un escudo inconfundible. El Pokémon le tendió el sobre con violencia y se quedó a la espera, fiero. El entrenador, sin poder evitar temblar, abrió el sobre y sacó una notita escrita en papel elegante:

_Al entrometido entrenador,_

_Zekrom nos ha avisado que Reshiram te ha elegido como su Héroe. Si me permites un consejo de alguien que cuenta la con experiencia que otorga la edad, creo que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Pero alguien joven y obcecado como tú no me lo pondrá fácil a la hora de convencerle, así que te ofrezco mi Pokémon para llegar a la Liga sin contratiempos. ¿Quieres ver a Nuestro Señor N, cierto? ¿De verdad quieres recorrer todo el camino de Ciudad Esmalte hasta la Calle Victoria? ¿No, verdad? Acepta la oportunidad que te ofrezco, ven aquí y enfréntate a tu destino. Sométete al verdadero Héroe cuando pierdas._

_Ghechis_

Le costó no rasgar el sobre, el papel y la cara de Ghechis si la hubiese tenido delante. Estrujó el mensaje y lo cerró en su puño.

-Touya, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Cheren, intentado ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ghechis me dice que me vaya con este Hydreigon a la Liga y que me enfrente a mi destino… A N –el chico miró el papel arrugado y lo tiro al suelo con furia-. Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

Se giró y se dirigió al Pokémon de Ghechis. Este rezongó un poco y gruño varias veces, pero al final se dejó montar a regañadientes (y contando que tenía tres bocas, eran el triple de dientes). Se agarró como pudo al pelaje del dragón preparado para despegar.

-Touya… -la voz de Bel estaba teñida de preocupación- Buena suerte… -le deseó con una sonrisa triste.

-Eh, -Cheren llamó su atención- vence a ese manipulador y ábrele los ojos a N –dijo con su habitual aplomo. El chico asintió.

Se preparó para un viaje parecido al de Golurk, pero que equivocado estaba. Hydreigon fue con maldad e hizo varias acrobacias violentas en el aire, que le costaron más de un grito a Touya. Pero si algo tenía que reconocer el chico, y solo sería para sus adentros, era que aquel Pokémon era endemoniadamente rápido. Los bosques, puentes y ciudades se difuminaban como una estela a su paso, quedándose atrás, en su apacible tranquilidad nocturna. Cuando pasaron la enorme extensión de desierto el Héroe divisó la enorme Noria de Ciudad Mayólica y le dio un pinchazo de nostalgia combinada con el dolor de todo lo que había sucedido. Era todo tan… difícil. Nunca se imaginó que estar enamorado era tan complicado, y si lo combinamos con una antigua leyenda y un par de héroes, todo se retorcía y se enredaba más. Pero no era una cosa que se pudiese evitar. Se había E-NA-MO-RA-DO. Sí, con todas las sílabas. No se podía engañar, lo tenía asumido. Y no solo eso, si no que estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error. Había sido tan imbécil… No podía sacarse a N de la cabeza. Sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios… _Agh, el amor es un fastidio._

Ya se impacientaba cuando llegaron al enorme edifico de la Liga. Habían sobrevolado la Calle Victoria sin problemas, cosa que no era del todo moralmente "legal", pero ahora mismo eso era lo que menos le importaba a Touya. Una gran Cúpula, llamada Sala Central, estaba rodeada de cuatro altas torres habitadas por el Alto Mando. Y más allá, detrás de este conjunto, se alzaba el templo donde residía el Campeón. Estaba delante de la Liga Pokémon, cumbre que desea alcanzar todo entrenador como él. El corazón del chico empezó a latir de los nervios. Llevó su mano a la mochila y rozó el Orbe Claro a través de la tela, intentando impregnarse de seguridad y confianza. Lo consiguió a medias.

El aterrizaje no fue mejor que el despegue. El Hydreigon lo dejó caer de malas maneras en la entrada de los edificios, soltando una risa (triple) que el chico reconoció como malvada y se fue volando. _Eso, vete con tu… puñetero amo_. Se levantó, fulminando con la mirada al Pokémon, y se quito el polvo y la tierra a manotazos. Tosió cuando notó algunas partículas en la garganta.

-¿Tú eres Touya? –preguntó una voz fina como la de una niña pequeña. El entrenador miró hacia el interior de la Cúpula. Una joven bajaba las escaleras de una de las cuatro torres. Tenía el pelo largo y frondoso, de un dorado muy hermoso y cuidado. Vestía una especie de camisón para dormir y llevaba un enorme sombrero de color blanco. Era muy bella, con unos ojos color azul aguamarina profundos y embaucadores.

-S-sí, soy yo –acertó a decir, confuso ante la aparición de la muchacha.

-Bienvenido a la Liga. Yo me llamo Catleya, pero ahora eso poco importa. Mirto nos avisó de tu llegada. La verdad es que las cosas han estado un poco revueltas por aquí…

_¡¿Catleya? ¡¿Catleya, la princesa? ¡¿Alto Mando de Teselia y As del Frente en Sinnoh y Johto?_

-Eh… Oh… Esto… -_Imbécil, di algo inteligente ni que sea una vez en la vida- _¡Encanto de conocerle, Princesa!

La joven río con su aflautada y melodiosa voz y se acercó a Touya.

-No hace falta que me llames así. Desde que dejé el Frente Batalla, ya nadie me llama de esa forma –sonrió con un deje de melancolía en los labios-. Bueno, dejémonos de batallitas. Entra en Sala, tenemos que hablar –con la voz que solo una princesa podría poseer, ordenó a Touya entrar y este obedeció como si una sirena le hubiese cantado al oído.

El interior era más amplio de lo que parecía. Cuatro escaleras comunicaban con sendas torres. La cúpula estaba aguantada por gruesas columnas que estaban pegadas a las paredes, y en medio de todo, una enorme estatua de figura abstracta que Touya pudo reconocer vagamente como humana. Cuando se acercó a inscripción grabada en una pequeña tabla de metal, pudo apreciar que era un aviso sobre la fuerza de los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales", que el chico interpretó como el Alto Mando.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ya ha llegado el chico de Mirto? –preguntó un hombre de piel oscura como Iris y pelo rubio y muy corto, aunque no tan cuidado como el de Catleya. Salía de la torre situada más al este. Parecía todo un luchador profesional.

-Apostaría a que es él –dijo otro hombre, alto, pelo negro y peinado para atrás que derrochaba elegancia al vestir como un auténtico jugador de casino. Exhibía una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad en si mismo.

-Y-ya pensaba que no llegaría -susurró una chica menuda que salía de la ultima torre. Vestía completamente de negro y lila, pelo corto y ojos escondidos tras unas enormes gafas. Estaba encogida y entre las manos guardaba una libreta.

-Lotto, Aza, Anís –los llamó Catleya-. Os presento a Touya.

El resto del Alto Mando se acercó al chico y lo empezaron a observar, curiosos. El chico sintió los cuatro pares de ojos analizándole y juzgándole.

-Bien, bien, parece que da la talla –comentó Aza con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Y parece fuerte –añadió Lotto con su voz profunda.

-Mirto nos ha dicho que cuando llegases te recibiésemos –informó Anís, escudriñándole con los ojos lilas como su pelo-. Normalmente te tendrías que enfrentar contra nosotros cuatros en el orden que deseases, pero nos ha ordenado que te llevásemos hasta el templo directamente –dijo con un tono curioso, que gradualmente se iba tornando interrogativo- y la verdad es que no nos explicamos porque. ¿Podrías tú, aspirante, explicarnos a que se debe semejante favoritismo?

A Touya le sorprendió semejante cambio de carácter. La chica tímida que había salido de la torre ahora se había transformado en una detective en potencia.

-Anís… -Catleya le llamó la atención.

-¡P-perdón, perdón! –se disculpó, nerviosa, la chica- Es que estoy escribiendo una novela policiaca y me he metido demasiado en el protagonista… Ya sabes, los nervios de todo lo que está pasando… Sí, sí, sabemos porque tienes que ir dónde el Campeón, siento la escena…-soltó una risilla histérica.

-Pues como siempre te pasa –comentó Aza con una carcajada muy refinada-. Me acuerdo cuando escribiste aquella novela de amor, que tu…

-Ejem, ejem –los interrumpió la Princesa, un tanto molesta- Tenemos asunto que arreglar, ¿os acordáis? Como salvar Teselia del Equipo Plasma, por ejemplo –al Héroe le extraño que alguien tan sofisticada como Catleya hablase de esa forma- Bien, Touya, debes saber que ahora mismo Mirto está luchando con el Líder de los Plasma –el joven tragó saliva-. Ese chico, N, nos ha derrotado a los cuatro, y se ha ido directamente hacía el templo. Mirto nos ha dicho que no aguantaría mucho, pero que haría lo que pudiese hasta que llegases. Y aquí estás, así que…

-¡Machaca a esos ladrones! –exclamó Lotto, furioso. Estaba claro que no le había sentado muy bien la derrota.

-Sí, eso. Gracias, Lotto –la Princesa se abrió paso hasta la Estatua, y los demás entrenadores la siguieron. Los cuatro pusieron una mano sobre la figura de piedra. Esta empezó a brillar con un fulgor azul y Touya se quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

_Santo Arceus, qué sistema de seguridad más sofisticado..._

-Ponte enfrente de la estatua y llegarás a las escaleras que te conducirán al Templo del Campeón –dijo Aza mientras se apartaba, al igual que todos los demás. Touya asintió e hizo lo que le dijo.

La estatua centelleó con más potencia y lentamente empezó a descender, para la sorpresa del chico.

-¡G-gracias! –exclamó cuando los estuvo a punto de perder de vista. El Alto Mando al completo le despidió con la mano, deseándole suerte con sus sonrisas.

Estaba a cielo abierto. Si miraba arriba podía ver la base de la Cúpula, y en frente se encontró con las escaleras prometidas. _Madre de Mew… _Decir que eran kilométricas era quedarse corto. _¿No hay un ascensor o algo? _Rogó Touya, pero sus oraciones fueron en vano. Con un suspiro empezó a subir escalón tras escalón. _N está ahí arriba. Esperándote. _La voz de su cabeza tenía razón. N estaba allí. A un puñado de escalones de distancia. El chico empezó a sudar. Casi no se había dado cuenta de cuan cerca estaba. Demasiados nervios, demasiados sentimientos. Tenía dentro un cóctel emocional que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Su ascensión se había vuelto más lenta al darse cuenta de que vería a N en cualquier momento. De hecho, estaba a lo alto, en el templo. Ahí mismo. Touya se paró en seco cuando aquel pensamiento asaltó su mente. Empezó a respirar dificultosamente y se llevó la mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba alterado. _Oh, ¿eso es un ataque de pánico? _Preguntó la voz con cierto retintín. _¡No lo es, estúpida voz charlatana! ¡Sólo estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo! _Se permitió unos momentos para relajarse antes de continuar subiendo. Inspiró. Suspiró. Inspiró. SuspiBOOM!

Una enorme explosión en el templo casi hizo caer al chico escaleras abajo. Al instante, una humareda negra empezó a surgir de los escombros que recién se habían desprendido del techo. _Oh, Arceus, oh, Arceus, oh, Arceus. _Más por instinto que porque su cerebro hubiese dado la orden, empezó a ascender las escaleras corriendo, dejándose los pulmones en carne viva respirando dificultosamente y las piernas hechas un flan.

En cuanto llegó arriba del todo tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta. Tanto humo era insoportable y le irritaba los ojos y la garganta. Avanzo a paso ciego entre el humazo y en un punto no demasiado concreto de la sala salió Mirto para su sorpresa. Estaba herido en algunas partes del cuerpo, respiraba irregularmente y parecía fatigado. En resumen, que parecía que le habían pegado la paliza de su vida.

-¡Braviary, DESPEJAR! –en el foco central de la sala se empezó a arremolinar todo el humo para luego despejarse totalmente con los aleteos furiosos del Pokémon Águila. Entonces Touya pudo ver todo el espectáculo sin perderse detalle. Mirto, herido. Braviary totalmente debilitado por el esfuerzo y las heridas que lo recubrían. El Zoroark con el que estaba luchando, en perfecto estado, y detrás de este… N. Un N… impasible. Con la mirada sombría y la expresión seria. Como una sombra de lo que una vez fue. En aquel momento parecía que el chico se había quedado sin voz.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Mirto cuando lo vio aparecer por la entrada- ¡Rápido, ven! –lo llamó a su lado.

El entrenador obedeció y poco a poco fue acercándose al campeón, sin quitar la vista del Líder del Equipo Plasma. Su fijeza en el chico de ojos verdes casi rozaba la grosería y la mala educación, pero no le importó.

-Touya… -dijo N casi con un susurro. Lo miró con dolor a los ojos para luego calarse la gorra y taparse la cara. _Ese dolor… No me lo escondas, N. Déjame que enmiende mi error._- Te estaba esperando. Y traes el Orbe, tal como vi en mi futuro –sus palabras eran duras y frías como un carámbano de hielo-. Bien, entonces. Es hora de que te enfrentes a mí.

-¡Eh, muchacho! –exclamó Mirto casi colérico- ¡Te estás enfrentando a mí! ¡Deja el plato fuerte para el final!

-Creo que no has entendido la situación, Mirto. Ese Braviary era tu sexto y último Pokémon, y se acaba de debilitar. Estamos luchando por el título de Campeón, técnicamente ya he ganado, no puedes usar otro, por muchos que tengas. Ahora YO soy el Entrenador más fuerte de Teselia, ahora YO soy el Campeón –dijo sin los triunfalismos típicos de alguien quién acaba de ganar. Su voz solo desprendía desprecio-. Y como Campeón, cambiaré algunas cosas de esta región. Para empezar, ordenaré a los demás entrenadores que liberen a sus Pokémon.

-¡Espera, N! –la voz de Touta salió rota.

-Pero claro –el Líder de los Plasma se giró hacía él-, antes me tengo que enfrentar a mi destino. Superar el último obstáculo, ¿no es así, Touya?

El Héroe metió la mano en la mochila para que el Orbe Claro le transmitiese confianza. Sorprendentemente, empezó a latir como si estuviese vivo.

-Sí –contestó.

N lo miró enmascarando el dolor y enseñando su menosprecio. Touya encajó es mirada más o menos bien, siendo consciente de que se la merecía.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en la Noria, Touya? –el chico se quedó, literalmente, petrificado- Te prometí que algún día te invitaría a mi casa, ¿no es así? Pues creo que el día ha llegado.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-A que este no es un lugar adecuado para que los Pokémon Dragón legendarios se enfrenten –abrió los brazos en cruz, abarcando toda la sala con su gesto- ¡Que brote de lo más profundo! ¡Que se alce mi palacio! ¡Y qué rodee la Liga!

Todo estaba en silencio después de las palabras de N cuando de repente un violento temblor sacudió el Templo. Tal era la magnitud que parecía que todo se iba a derrumbar de un momento al otro. El trozo de techo destruido que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna se empezó a hacer más grande, soltando pedruscos durante el proceso. Por la obertura pudo ver como edificios emergía de la tierra, como surgidos del Infierno. Poco a poco se acomodaban los unos a los otros, acoplándose en perfecta armonía, hasta conseguir una edificación perfecta. Súbitamente, algo golpeó la pared del templo y la destrozó en mil pedacitos. Una escalera metálica fue a clavarse al suelo. N, totalmente sosegado como si el terremoto y el allanamiento de la escalera no hubiesen sucedido, se subió a esta y empezó a subir. Sin girarse, habló.

-Te estaré esperando en la Sala del Trono, en lo alto de mi Palacio. Allí, Zekrom y Reshiram combatirán para ver quién tiene razón. Probaran nuestras convicciones en su lucha. Si gano yo, los ideales del Equipo Plasma se cumplirán. Si ganas tú, los humanos y los Pokémon podrán seguir viviendo juntos –y dicho esto, siguió su camino.

Touya se quedó quieto donde estaba, intentando asimilar las palabras de N. Aun miraba por dónde se había ido cuando sintió la enorme mano de Mirto en su hombro.

-¿Tienes a Reshiram, chico?

Asintió. Mirto le apretó el hombro para infundirle ánimos.

-Adelante, chico. Este es el Acto Final –se intentó levantar pero el gesto le costó un gemido de dolor.

-¡Mirto! –Touya salió de su ensimismamiento, cogiéndolo como pudo- ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, tranquilo. Sólo déjame sentarme, mis niños ya estarán subiendo esas diabólicas escaleras para ver qué ha pasado –el chico supuso que diciendo "_sus niños_" se refería al Alto Mando. Casi arrastras y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, consiguió apoyarlo en la pared del fondo.

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Touya asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras metálicas. Con dudas apoyó el pie en el primer escalón y lo agitó levemente. La estructura de acero ni se inmuto. Subió el siguiente escalón y tampoco pasó nada. Paso a paso y cada vez más seguro de que eran fiables, fue avanzando y subiendo hasta encontrarse en el exterior. En ese momento se sintió como un equilibrista. Siguió adelante sin mirar el vació a sus pies y logró entrar en el Palacio.

Las baldosas eran azules como la noche, las paredes blancas y doradas y las luces lo iluminaban todo tenuemente. El chico se vio embriagado por el ambiente sofisticado y exquisito que lo rodeaba y andó un poco desorientado sin saber por dónde ir. Se encontraba en un enorme pasillo que no parecía terminar nunca. Anduvo perdido, buscando un cartel o una señal que lo ayudase. Nada. Decidió caminar por el interminable pasillo hasta que hallase una puerta o algo que le permitiese continuar. Cuando ya hacía unos minutos que caminaba, una risilla captó su atención. Provenía del fondo. Otra risilla más. Y otra. Como llamándole. Si la voz de Catleya le había parecido bella, aquellas que oía eran celestiales. Fue avanzando, sin pararse a pensar si podía ser peligroso o no. Las risillas siguieron, y pronto se le unió una segunda voz. Igual de hermosa que la primera. De golpe el pasillo se torció y encontró unas escaleras. Las vocecillas provenían de allí arriba. Subió atento de que perdiese el rastro y llegó al siguiente piso.

Era idéntico al anterior, un enorme pasillo. Pero en aquel había una notable diferencia: en medio del pasillo había una habitación con unas titánicas puertas abiertas. Unas risillas se escaparon de su interior. _Así que ahí estáis, misteriosas vocecillas que espero que seáis reales porque en mi cabeza ya no cabe ni una más. _Con cautela, se acercó poco a poco hasta que asomó la nariz. Era una estancia enorme, con un gran ventanal en la pared del fondo, sillas de estilo del siglo pasado, una chimenea, una gran mesa en el centro y muchos jarrones con flores. Pero ni una sola persona. Touya, extrañado por no encontrar el origen de las risas, entró con cuidado a ver si encontraba algo que le dijese dónde estaban. Cuando hubo estado dentro, las puertas se cerraron con un silencioso "click" acompañado de las risillas. El chico se giró bruscamente y se encontró con que dos dedos le sellaban los labios para que no dijese nada.

-Shhh, Héroe, estás en la Habitación de las Musas. Aquí no se permiten los gritos –oyó.

La que había hablado era una mujer rubia, alta y extremadamente bella. Lucía una sonrisa y una expresión amable, y reconoció su voz como la primera que escuchó.

-Siéntate, Héroe, tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo la otra. Tenía el cabello de color rosado, era tan bella como la primera y sus ojos eran afables y cálidos. Como si le hubiesen hipnotizado, Touya asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa central.

-Yo me llamo Concordia, la Musa de la Paz –dijo la que habló en primer lugar.

-Y yo soy Anthea, Musa del Amor –dijo la del pelo rosado-, y te hemos traído aquí para hablar de Nuestro Señor N.

A Touya el corazón le dio un vuelvo que se le puso del revés. Se quedó mudo y espero a que las Musas siguieran hablando.

-Verás, joven Héroe… -Concordia parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas- Puedes que tu nos veas como a enemigas a las que tienes que derrotar, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Puedes confiar en nosotras –por la mirada que echó, ni ella misma parecía creerse que el chico confiaría en ellas de buenas a primeras.

-De hecho, nosotras, las Musas, no apoyamos los ideales del Equipo Plasma. Ni tan siquiera nos importan. Pese a que formemos parte del Equipo, estamos totalmente fuera de los planes –continuó Anthea.

-Si estamos aquí, en el Palacio, es por N. Lo único que nos preocupa es su seguridad, y queremos estar cerca para protegerlo –continuó la rubia.

-¿Para… protegerlo? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí –contestó la Musa del Amor-. Para nosotras, N es lo más importante de este mundo. Es nuestro hijo.

¿Nunca habéis tenido la sensación de que estáis haciendo un puzle y las piezas no encajan? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Y no os apetece entonces estampar la caja del juego contra la pared? Pues en ese momento las dos Musas, con su confesión, estamparon el cerebro de Touya contra un muro de carga. Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

-¿Sois sus… madres? -_¡Por todas las Tablas de Arceus, ¿cómo es eso posible?_

-Por supuesto ninguna de nosotras dos lo llevamos en nuestro vientre durante nueve meses, pero lo criamos desde que era un bebé. Lo cuidamos, educados, curamos y reñimos nosotras –dijo Concordia-. Y eso nos convierte en sus madres –su tono era serio y no permitía ningún reproche.

-Lo que quiere decir Concordia es que nos preocupa mucho nuestro hijo –ahora es Anthea quién hablaba. Parecía que se iban alternando-. Y tú tienes mucho que ver con el sufrimiento que ha pasado, ¿me equivoco?

Touya bajó la cabeza. No dijo nada, ni tan siquiera respiró. Asintió levemente. Una mano le acarició la mejilla y le alzó la cara. Las Musas le sonreían con ternura.

-¿Tu también lo has pasado mal, verdad? –sorprendido ante lo acertado del comentario, asintió.

Ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente y pareció que hablaban por telepatía. El chico no dijo nada cuando Anthea y Concordia se acercaron a él.

-N… Nos habló de ti cuando te conoció –la mujer del cabello rosado le empezó a acariciar el pelo con cariño-. En pueblo Terracota, seguro que te acuerdas. Cuando llegó al Palacio, lo primero que hizo fue venir a vernos y contarnos que te había conocido. Le llamaste mucho la atención desde el primero momento. Nos dijo que luchasteis y lo venciste, y que tu equipo Pokémon le dijo algo sorprendente.

Concordia le cogió la mano y se la estrechó.

-También nos contó vuestro encuentro en la Noria –de la sorpresa Touya le apretó la mano y la rubia le sonrió afectuosamente-. Tranquilo, no nos dijo que hablasteis, pero sí que le habías aclarado muchas cosas.

-Pero… Después de la Cueva cercana a Ciudad Fayenza… N cambió. Era como si estuviese vacio. Como si estuviese… roto. Pero aun así, nos seguía hablando de ti. Al menos al principio. Pero luego el Sabio Ghechis se involucró en todo este asunto. No nos dejó que nos acercásemos a N. Le empezó a acompañar a todos lados, a decirle… Cosas… Y entonces se volvió frío e impasible, como el que has visto hoy.

Touya las miró incrédulo. _N les hablaba de mí aunque le hubiese despreciado… Y por mi culpa, Ghechis le ha lavado el cerebro. _Una enorme aura de tristeza lo invadió y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control. Los sollozos escaparon de su garganta y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba DESESPERADO. A N le gustaba de verdad. No era ninguna broma ni ningún juego. Y ahora estaba todo perdido. Se encogió y las Musas lo abrazaron, impidiendo que se cayese.

-Shhhh… Tranquilo… -lo consolaron con su hermosa voz- Todo va a salir bien…

Touya soltó todo lo que tenía dentro. La desesperación, las preocupaciones, las dudas… Todo escapaba con las lágrimas, llenándolo a su vez de sosiego y calma. Poco a poco. Cuando se hubo vaciado de pena, se irguió y se secó los regueros húmedos de sus ojos.

-Gracias –dijo de corazón. Nunca se imaginó que diría eso a unos miembros del Equipo Plasma.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Joven Héroe, ¿tú que sientes por nuestro hijo? –preguntó Anthea.

La pregunta del millón de Pokedolares. Y tenía que contestar.

-N… Me gusta. Mucho –para su sorpresa, lo pudo decir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y lo mejor de todo, sin arrepentimiento. Era totalmente cierto, y no tenía por qué negarlo, ni quería hacerlo. Ya no.

La sonrisa de las Musas se extendió e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Y se lo quiero decir. Hoy. Ahora mismo –dijo. Esta vez fueron las Musas las sorprendidas por la confesión-. Me he dejado la piel en encontrar a Reshiram, me merezco que me escuche, aunque sea solo una vez más. No le pido que me perdone, solo que escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

Anthea y Concordia se quedaron perplejas por la resolución del chico que momentos antes estaba en sus brazos desecho de la pena.

Touya se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, las Musas saltaron de sus asientos y lo detuvieron.

-¡Espera! –exclamaron al unísono.

El chico se paró a medio camino de la cerradura, expectante.

-Queremos pedirte que seas totalmente sincero con nuestro hijo –pidió Concordia con celeridad. A pesar de eso, su voz seguía siendo hermosa.

-Sea lo que sea que sientas, por favor, sé totalmente franco con él –rogó Anthea.

Touya las observó, pensativo. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, aunque no se lo hubiesen pedido. Ya estaba harto de jugar al ratón y al gato, de la dudas y de toda esa porquería. Asintió.

-Buena suerte –le desearon.

El chico salió al pasillo con paso seguro. En su vida había tenido tanta confianza en si mismo como en aquel momento. Torció hacía el lado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras del piso siguientes. Continuó. Aquello le pareció dolorosamente parecido a la Torre Duodraco, ascendiendo para pedir perdón al hombre del que estaba enamorado. El último piso al que llego era… diferente a la resta. Era más silencioso. Sin ventanas. Casi sin luz, solo con la iluminación que podían ofrecer las velas colgadas en la pared. Se trataba de un corto tramo que acababa en unas puertas cerradas con el símbolo del Equipo Plasma grabado en ellas. Sin titubear, Touya llevó sus pies hacía delante y empujó los portones de la Sala del Trono.

El murmullo de agua llenaba la estancia con su calmada melodía. Era tan grande que el chico se sintió como una hormiga allí dentro. Caminó sobre la alfombra azul que recubría el suelo y alzó la vista.

N. Sentado en su trono. Al final de la habitación. Esperándole. A él. No dudo y se puso en marcha. La moqueta color de cielo nocturno sonaba agradablemente bajo sus pies, que andaban con prisa. Pronto paso por en medio de la habitación y notó la mirada de Ghechis mirándole desde su modesta silla de Sabio, cerca del otro entrenador. Aquella cercanía le empezó a arder en la sangre.

-Veo que te has dignado a venir aquí. No has huido, con lo bien que se te da –el sarcasmo de N le quemaba en la piel, pero aguantó. Soportaría todo el rencor que quisiese o necesitase para perdonarlo.

-He venido aquí para hablar contigo. Ahora mismo –exigió Touya con aplomo.

El Otro Héroe se lo quedó mirando fijamente para pasar luego a extrañeza.

-No… No has invocado aun a Reshiram. Has osado entrar aquí trayendo aun la esfera. ¿No es eso un poco atrevido por tu parte, Touya?

-Como ya te he dicho, es necesario que te diga una cosa…

-Encima de no cumplir con tu cometido de Héroe, ¿vienes exigiendo? Despierta ahora mismo a tu Pokémon y luchemos. Si llegas a vencerme, escucharé todo lo que quieras.

-Si me dejases acabar, sabrías que primero tengo que hablar contigo, _Héroe_ –dijo con un deje de nervios y un poco a mala fe-. Si no, no me será posible despertarlo, así que haz el favor de sentarte y poner atención a mis palabras si quieres que luchemos.

Lo miró intensamente, reticente a hacerlo y Touya sacó el Orbe Claro de su mochila. Al verlo, N obedeció con un bufido.

-A ser posible, en privado –dijo reparando en que Ghechis lo miraba. N también lo miró, y luego volvió la vista al chico.

-Sabio Ghechis, puedes retirarte –dijo con voz seca.

-Pero mi Señor N, es recomendable que me quede aquí para la batalla, yo podría echaros una mano…

-No es necesario –replicó el líder-. Combatiré sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias. Y ahora te puedes ir.

Con un escándalo mucho y regañadientes, Ghechis salió por una de las pequeñas puertas laterales de la estancia. Cerró con un portazo y entonces reinó el silencio.

-Bien, dime lo que me tengas que decir para despertar a Reshiram. Y date prisa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-N… -_es el momento. Ahora es el maldito momento, no puede meter la pata otra vez. Muerte Súbita, Touya, no la pifies-_ Perdón. Por lo que hice en la Cueva –sintió un cosquilleo bajo los ojos. _No te pongas a llorar ahora, imbécil_-. Me arrepiento tanto… Lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal. Soy… un completo idiota, lo sé. Pero es verdad lo que te dije, me gustó, mucho. Y tú… Tú también…

-Todo fue falso –soltó N de repente como una lápida sobre la espalda de Touya. Seguía con su expresión impasible.

-¿C-cómo…? –preguntó el chico con confusión. Un primitivo instinto de pánico brotó en su estómago.

-Todo. Fue falso. No me gustabas de verdad. Me llamaste la atención y quería comprobar si de verdad sentía algo por ti, pero nada. Aquí no hay nada –comentó señalándose el corazón con un tono casual, como quién habla del tiempo.

Touya se quedó callado, pero todo su ser gritaba. Algo se rasgó. Lo pudo oír perfectamente. Y el dolor llegó después. Y no solo dolor, también la angustia y la desesperación. Todo junto, como una reunión decidida a colapsar al chico. Su cuerpo se entumeció y sus ojos empezaron a desorbitarse, parecía que los parpados eran la única parte que podía mover.

-Si eso es lo único que me querías decir, me temo que has perdido el tiempo. Rápido, despierta a Reshiram y luchemos –N parecía indiferente a las palabras del chico.

Touya lo siguió mirando y algo parecido a voz salió de su garganta.

-P-pero… -era áspera y ronca.

-¿P-pero? –le imitó N con sonsonete.

-Tú me gustas –admitió Touya con aquel sucedáneo de voz que chorreaba su garganta.

Como si fuese una bomba de succión, el silenció atrapó todo sonido que hubiese en la estancia. Ambos chicos se quedaron sin respiración. Touya ensombreciéndose por momentos, y N con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa.

-Tú… me gustas. Me gustas mucho –el chico parecía hablar más por si mismo que para el hombre al que se lo confesaba-. Mucho…

Estuvo a punto de caerse cuando el Orbe palpito en su humano. Sin entender que pasaba, lo miro con ojos sombríos, y la esfera volvió a latir. Un inmenso calor le empezó a invadir y las llamas empezaron a lamer sus manos. Pero no quemaban. Eran cálidas. Las flamas crecieron hasta recorrer sin problemas los brazos de Touya hasta llegar a su cara e incendiar todo su cuerpo.

-¡Touya! –exclamó N con un grito sordo y avanzó hacía él con una expresión… _¿desesperada?_

Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo, la esfera pareció explotar con un fogonazo y las llamaras invadieron toda la sala, vaporizando el agua que corría a los lados y los estandartes del Equipo Plasma. El chico sintió fuego líquido entre las palmas y como crecía y tomaba forma. _¿Con que tomas mi verdad como buena, eh, Reshiram? _Quizá fuese por el fuego, pero todo el dolor y la pena en su interior se quemaron. Parecía que Reshiram se había metido en su mente para infundirle valor y ánimos. _Gracias._

Poco a poco la intensidad de las llamas fue disminuyendo hasta dejar entrever una forma más concreta y real. Un Pokémon de gran tamaño, totalmente blanco y recubierto de algo que parecían plumas, descasaba en posición fetal rodeando a su Héroe con sus alas. Abrió los ojos azules más profundos que nadie había visto jamás y soltó un rugido que hizo que las flamas revivieran. Reshiram, el Pokémon Blanco Veraz, estaba allí.

Por su parte, N había retrocedido hasta llegar a la pared, admirando el despertar del Pokémon. Su mirada embobada no estaba presa por el pánico sino que estaba embaucada por la belleza de Touya recubierto de llamas. Pero antes de seguir contemplando aquel espectáculo, se preparó para luchar, obviando su anterior pensamiento.

-¡Zekrom, ven aquí! –gritó su Héroe.

Casi instantáneamente, el Pokémon Negro Puro surgió de la pared dónde estaba apoyado el otro chico, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Intercambio de miradas.

Zekrom miró furioso a Reshiram, y Reshiram miró orgulloso a Zekrom.

N miró asombrado a Touya, y Touya miró sosegado a N.

Ambos Pokémon bramaron tan alto que el Palacio entero tembló hasta sus cimientos más allá de la superficie. La batalla había empezado.

Una tormenta de fuego y rayos se alzó entre los cuatro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rugidos y llamas. Bramidos y chispas. Los dos dragones alzaron el vuelo y empezaron a luchar en el aire. Mordiscos, fuego, electricidad, golpes. Sin tener que ordenar anda, todo estaba claro de antemano. Ya sabían porque luchaban.

Los segundos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos Pokémon se cansaba. Poco a poco cada entrenador fue animando a su dragón, ignorando al otro.

_¿Has venido aquí por algo, no?_

La voz de su cabeza tenía razón. Estaba allí por algo. Por la verdad. Para decirla. Para saberla.

De pronto un ardor se derramó por todo su cuerpo y Reshiram chilló acompañado de llamas. Un golpe que podía ser menos que mortal acertó en el pecho a Zekrom y este cayó derribado en pleno vuelo cerca del trono. N se fue corriendo a socorrerlo.

_Así que es eso, Reshiram. La verdad te hace más fuerte, ¿cierto? Zekrom se hace más poderoso cuanto más fuerte son los Ideales de su Héroe, pero tú te fortaleces cuanto más limpia es la Verdad del tuyo…_

De pronto todo estaba TAN claro.

Desde el otro lado de la sala el otro Pokémon rugía profundamente. Su pecho ardía. Y N no sabía que tenía que hacer. Perdió los nervios y se echó a sollozar.

_En el fondo es solo un niño_, le reveló la voz interior_, un niño demasiado grande para seguir jugando pero demasiado inexperto para sobrevivir en el mundo de los adultos._

_Tan débil… Tan frágil._

Oh, Arceus, y cuánta razón tenía aquella santa voz. El aplomo del que hacía gala el entrenador de ojos verdes hasta hace poco se había esfumado.

Lentamente Touya se fue acercando hacía N y este, de lo nervioso que estaba, ni tan siquiera notó su presencia hasta que no le tendió un pequeño bote de crema azulada.

-Toma, es ungüento de baya Safre. Lo hice con las bayas que me dio Cheren. Cura las quemaduras –viendo que N lo miraba sin parecer entender palabra, lo dejó en el suelo y volvió con Reshiram. Este estaba mejor que el otro Pokémon, pero lucía algunas heridas que Touya se encargó de curar. _El Restaura Todo es caro, pero lo vale._

Cuando hubo acabado, el Pokémon blanco se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a descansar, sin perder la vista de su contraparte por si se levantaba a atacarlo. N había utilizado toda la crema, que ahora cubría el pecho de Zekrom, y este respiraba dificultosamente. Touya se quedó observando cómo N lo sanaba.

-He ganado yo –dijo, de repente-. Ahora me tienes que escuchar.

-¿Escuchar el qué? ¿Tus mentiras? –preguntó N con rencor- Ya has ganado, como bien has dicho. Has salvado el mundo de las malvadas garras del Equipo Plasma. Ahora hazme el favor y desaparece de mi vista.

-¿Mentiras? –Touya se indignó- ¡¿MENTIRAS? ¡¿Acaso sabes de lo que estás hablando?

-¡Lo sé muy bien! ¡Y sé lo que has hecho! ¡Me has vuelto a mentir diciendo que te gustaba para desconcentrarme y ganar! Arceus… ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrero? –N se levantó furioso y se encaró.

-¡¿Y CÓMO SE PUEDE ESTAR TAN CIEGO? –Touya bramaba y su voz inundó el cuarto- ¡No te he mentido! ¡Te he dicho la verdad! ¡¿Cómo te piensas que he podido invocar a Reshiram? ¡Piensa un poco!

Se miraron con furia mal contenida y respiraron alterados.

-¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –exclamó Touya a media voz- ¿De verdad crees que me pateado media Teselia para encontrar a Reshiram y venir hasta aquí para MENTIRTE?

N lo miró con impotencia y el chico se acercó a él.

-¿Crees que me lo he jugado todo a una carta para ENGAÑARTE? ¿Solo para vencerte? ¿Qué he despertado a un Dragón Legendario solo para humillarte?–se quedaron a un palmo y el chico de ojos verdes pudo sentir el veneno de Touya emanaba- No entiendes nada –escupió cada palabra.

-Yo sólo sé que me confesé y tú me dejaste tirado. Eso no dice mucho de ti, ¿no crees? –dijo N chirriando los dientes.

-¡Porque tenía miedo! ¡Lo sé, fui imbécil! ¡Un idiota rematado! ¡Por eso te he perdido perdón! –se encaró hacía él y sus caras quedaron a escasos milímetros- ¡Me gustas, estúpido cabeza hueca! ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TÍ!

Todas las alarmas sonaron a la vez en su cabeza como un premio gordo de una máquina tragaperras. _¡Por fin! ¿Tanto te costaba decírselo? _Pero Touya no hacía caso, solo estaba pendiente a la reacción de N. A nada más.

La cara del otro chico cambió de enfado a sorpresa, de sorpresa a estupefacción, y de estupefacción a confusión. Bajó la cabeza para mirar al suelo y Touya, nervioso e impaciente, alargó una mano hacía él. N le apartó la mano con un golpe. Lo rechazaba, igual que él lo hacía hecho en la Cueva Electrorroca.

-Te odio -soltó N con brusquedad-. No me importas nada, ¿me oyes, Héroe? -dijo con tono retintín nervioso-. De hecho, nunca has significado nada más allá de un mero capricho. Simplemente te quise besar en la Noria y me obcequé en conseguirlo. Pero ya está, no necesito nada más de ti. Me das asco, fuera de mi palacio.

Pese a sus palabras, N estaba encogido, tenso y visiblemente ansioso. Como si su status de Héroe le otorgase poderes, Touya supo a ciencia cierta que el chico le mentía. Cada palabra que dijo era tan falsa como la anterior. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se sumieron en un silencio total mientras los minutos se consumían despacio. Allí, a un movimiento de quedar totalmente juntos.

_Un niño… Tan frágil…_

-Es muy injusto… -Touya empezó a hablar- …Que me digas esas cosas tan feas… -otra vez levantó la mano y empezó a acariciar su mejilla lentamente. Pronto las lágrimas mojaron sus dedos y N rompió en un llanto ronco y contenido a medias. El chico le cogió la gorra y se la quitó, limpiando el reguero húmedo y salado.

-Touya… -lo miró con angustia y anhelo. Siguió acariciando su cara y enseguida su otra mano se sumó al arrumaco. Con otro sollozo N le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y escondió su cara en el hombro del chico- L-lo siento m-mucho… Siento haberte dicho e-esas cosas tan horribles… Pero… Pero… -empezó a balbucear y Touya le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello verde del muchacho.

-Tranquilo… No pasa nada… Todo está bien… Ahora todo está bien –lo atrapó en un abrazo y N juntó con vehemencia sus cuerpos, buscando a Touya.

Se quedaron largo rato en esa postura, sin moverse ni un ápice. Abrazados, el uno al otro, sin decir nada, aclarando sus ideas. Aunque al chico no le hacía falta. Tenía muy claro que quería estar con N al precio que fuese. NECESITABA estar con él. No era alguien del que se pudiese separar. No ahora. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron con un resoplido y el silencio se diluyó con el ruido de las puertas chocando contra la pared.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTO? –Ghechis gritó desde la entrada con furia y cólera y N se sobresaltó hasta el punto de soltar a Touya- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ABRAZADO A… A ESE?

El chico se tensó y le echo una mirada cargada de odio al sabio mientras N avanzaba con pasos inseguros.

-T-touya me ha vencido… Como le prometí, dejaré que los entrenadores y pokém…

-¡Tu no vas a hacer nada, estúpido criajo! ¡Todos los Pokémon van a ser para mí! ¡TODOS!–bramó. Su Hydreigon salió de detrás de él y se unió a su alarido- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CLASE DE HIJO ERES QUE NI TAN SIQUIERA SABES DARLE ESO A TU PADRE?

No hay magnitud existente en este mundo que pudiese medir la sorpresa y el horror en la cara de Touya en aquellos momentos. _¡¿PADRE? ¡¿ES SU PADRE?_

-Has sido un hijo muy malo, N –dijo el sabio intentando calmarse con escasos resultados-. No has obedecido a tu padre y te mereces un castigo muy severo.

-¡P-pero le di mi palabra de Héroe! –exclamó su hijo alterado.

-Me da lo mismo. Has fallado como hijo, como líder y como héroe. No mereces ni tan siquiera en aire que respiras –susurró con desprecio cada palabra.

Reshiram, aun sentado descansado, soltó un rugido en respuesta a la furia que su Héroe despedía por todos los poros. Por su parte, Zekrom, al lado del trono, intentó alzarse, pero la herida aun no estaba de todo curada y le costó volver a caerse y soltó un bramido de dolor.

-P-pero… P-papá… -N parecía al borde del llanto. Touya no creía que la fragilidad del chico pudiese aguantar tantas emociones de sopetón.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, maldito bastardo –el Hydreigon soltó una risotada, o lo que parecía una risa malvada, y avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de su amo.

Como si Touya fuese capaz de adivinar el futuro, pudo ver perfectamente como las tres cabezas de Hydreigon cargaban un Hiperrayo. Y de cómo Ghechis sonreía amenazante y malvado. Su primer instinto fue interponerse entre el ataque y N, pero Zekrom reaccionó más deprisa y su cola empezó a girar como una turbina, llenando la sala de chipas. Un enorme rayo atravesó la estancia para impactar contra el otro pokémon. Ghechis gritó de rabia cuando su dragón quedó empotrado contra la pared.

-¡MALDITOS!

-Reshiram –el pokémon blanco miró a su entrenador-. Acaba con él.

Con toda su majestuosidad, el dragón claro se alzó y con llamas a su alrededor empezó a caminar hacía Ghechis. Este, con terror en sus ojos, empezó a retroceder, pero la sombra de Reshiram ya lo alcanzaba. Al final optó por huir por el pasillo, pero cuando lo quiso hacer, una llamarada que no pertenecía al dragón le cortó el paso.

-¡Muy bien, Emboar! –la voz de Bel llegó hasta los oídos de Touya, que abrió los ojos sin entender nada. Sus amigos aparecieron por la puerta principal.

-Veo que quedarnos al acecho ha servido para cazar sabandijas –comentó Cheren con tono jactancioso.

-Malditos críos… -soltó Ghechis con desprecio.

-¡Cheren! ¡Bel! ¡¿P-pero qué…? –Touya estaba estupefacto.

-¿De verdad pensabas que nos íbamos a quedar en Ciudad Esmalte cruzados de brazos? –preguntó su amigo.

-¡Fuimos a buscar refuerzos y luego venimos directos aquí! –chilló Bel visiblemente emocionada- Pero no decidimos entrometernos hasta que no fuese imprescindible…

-¿R-refuerzos?

-Así es, muchacho –Mirto entró guardando una pokéball-. Tus amigos han logrado reunir a los Líderes de Gimnasio, y junto con el Alto Mando, están tomando el palacio en este instante. El Equipo Plasma está perdido.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Ghechis pareció enloquecer por un momento.

Mirto lo señaló con la cabeza y él y Cheren fueron a capturarlo.

-Y en cuanto a ti, señor "quiero-a-todos-los-pokémon" pronto te reunirás con tu séquito de sabios majaras y la policía que está en camino de la Liga os trasladará a una bonita cárcel lejos, lejos de mi vista –dijo con rudeza.

-¡No! ¡NO! –el sabio se arrastró por el suelo intentado huir, pero la manaza del Campeón lo atrapó y frustró su pobre intento de huida.

Mirto y su amigo lo arrastraron a la fuerza fuera de la Sala del Trono y Bel se les quedó mirando con una risilla nerviosa.

-B-bueno, creo que me… me voy a ir yendo ya… Tengo que ir a ayudar a los Líderes a luchar… -Touya asintió con expresión seria y Bel se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano. Ahora que estaba todo en silenció, pudo oír el fragor de las batallas que se libraban pisos más abajo.

Y las lágrimas de N caer.

Se acercó poco a poco y le tocó el hombro.

-N… -sabia que por mucha saliva que gastase no lo iba a reconfortar, así que optó por otros medios para transmitirle sus ánimos. Alzó una mano y cogió el mentón del otro chico, alzando su cara. Estaba rota por el dolor. En sus ojos verdes se adivinaban la confusión, el rencor, la desesperación. Touya no podía aguantar ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Con la mano libre volvió a limpiarle el rastro de las lágrimas mientras acaricia sus mejillas. Pausadamente fue juntando sus rostros, intentando preparar a su enamorado para lo que iba a pasar. Sus narices se llegaron a rozar y las lágrimas de N dejaron de brotar. Con una lentitud casi dolorosa, sus labios se acariciaron mutuamente, dejando sus pieles a flor de piel. Al principio fue despacio, pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos el beso se fue tornando más apasionado y febril, menos cándido. N rodeó a Touya con sus brazos y las lágrimas volvieron a escapar, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

-Touya, Touya… -susurró.

-Shhh, estoy aquí, tranquilo. No me voy a ir.

El amanecer era inminente y los rayos del sol asomaban tímidos por el horizonte. El chico, sin romper el abrazó, se sentó en el trono, con N encima suyo, como un niño pequeño. Le empezó a acariciar el pelo mientras lo rodeaba con el otro brazo, intentando defenderle de todo mal. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo.

-Él… era mi padre –murmuró N-. Me dijo que nunca lo dijese. Que lo tratase como a un sabio más. Yo… confiaba en él. P-pero ahora… -se encogió y los sollozos amenazaron en volver a hacerle llorar.

-Ahora me tienes a mí –sentenció Touya. N lo miró sin comprender-. No te voy a dejar solo. Nunca más.

La mirada de N se tiñó de devoción por el chico al que miraba.

-¿Q-quieres decir que t-tu y yo…? –su voz temblaba.

-Sí. Al menos, si tu aun quieres estar conmigo.

El chico de ojos verdes se le abrazó con tanta fuerza casi ahogó a Touya. Y le gustó que lo hiciese. Se levantó de un revuelto y se secó las lágrimas, sonriendo. Le tendió a mano al chico para que se levantara.

-Pero… -aquellas palabras le dolieron más a Touya que a N- Aun no podemos estar juntos.

N lo miró con ansiedad y pareció palidecer.

-¡No pienses que no quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡Y mucho! Pero ahora… Debes huir.

-¿P-pero por qué?

-Ya has oído a Mirto, la policía está en camino. Y a todos los efectos, TÚ eres el líder del Equipo Plasma. Te encerrarán. Y no pienso permitir que eso ocurra.

El otro chico comprendió la situación y bajo la vista.

-Entonces… ¿esto es un adiós…?

-¡NO! –Touya saltó escandalizado- ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo tienes que huir por un tiempo, hasta que todo esto se arregle. Ahora que soy el Campeón de Teselia, me ocuparé de ello.

-¿Tú… el Campeón? –N lo miró incrédulo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa pícara, esperando con aquello relajar la tensión de la despedida a pesar de que le dolía horrores la idea de separarse cinco minutos de él.

-¿Te he vencido, no? Y tú a Mirto, ergo, soy el nuevo Campeón. Puede arrodillarte ante mí, entrenador –bromeó con una risilla. N le sonrió con cierta tristeza, carraspeó y con un movimiento lleno de florituras se arrodilló.

-Señor Campeón, es un honor postrarme ante usted –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos rompieron a reír, prefiriendo eso que a llorar, pese a que era eso lo que el cuerpo les pedía. Touya cogió a N por los brazos y lo levantó. Se puso serio.

-Te buscaré. Allá dónde te vayas, te buscaré, y te encontraré. No te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, no te vas a librar de mí –dijo, pegando sus cuerpos.

N le pasó los brazos por el cuello, atrayendo su cara y sus labios contra los suyos.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Tanto que me dolerá –dijo con pena.

Touya le rodeó la cintura con sus manos.

-Lo sé. Yo también –estrechó el abrazo. El sol surgió majestuoso e iluminó todo a su paso. Touya se sobresaltó ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Llévate a Reshiram! –exclamó.

-¿Qué? –N pareció no entender el significado de las palabras.

-¡Llévate a Reshiram! –repitió- Quiero decir… Así estarás cerca de mí. Y yo de ti. ¡Si te llevas a Reshiram, podré encontrarte!

La misma mirada preñada de devoción de antes volvió a acudir a los ojos de N. Con mucha ternura lo cogió por el mentón y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su chico.

-Solo si tú te llevas a Zekrom –dijo sonriente.

-¡P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Yo no…! –N le selló la boca con un breve beso.

-Un criminal ni puede huir con dos Pokémon Legendarios de semejante tamaño. Es mejor que tú te quedes con Zekrom, quiero sentir que me tienes cerca.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron a la cara. Parecían conformes. Reshiram, con un pequeño rugido, se volvió a levantar y se acercó a N. Lo olfateó y se quedó a su lado, confirmando que se quedaría con él.

-Cuídamelo, ¿vale? –le rogó su Héroe. Los ojos azules del dragón le dijeron que así lo haría. Por detrás, sintió que Zekrom se acercaba y que quedaba cerca de él, como un guardaespaldas. N sonrió.

-Bueno, márchate ya, que aún voy a montar una escena de película –le reprochó Touya, sintiendo que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro-. Por favor, no dejes que te capturen.

N se lanzó contra él, chocando sus bocas y besándolo con desesperación. El chico también aprovecho para besarlo, a saber cuánto tiempo se pasaría sin verlo. Sin decir más, el entrenador de ojos verdes giró cola y se lanzó a través del agujero que Zekrom había hecho en la pared. Reshiram rugió y alzó el vuelo, atrapando a N en pleno vuelo y metiendo el turbo. Su cola expulsó llamaradas que deshicieron las nubes y se perdieron en el cielo.

-Te encontraré sin importar cuánto tiempo tarde.


End file.
